Wish, Dream, and Love
by BaekhyunSamaa
Summary: "Kristal itu adalah Kristal yang akan membuatmu bermimpi calon jodohmu". Cerita tentang Permohonan, Mimpi, dan Cinta yang akan mengisi harimu. EXO Official pair. Sulay, Taoris, HunHan, Baekyeol, Chenmin, Kaisoo here... Chap 7 Up.
1. Chapter 1

_"Lenyapkanlah aku dari sini dan segeralah pertemukan aku dengan malaikatmu Tuhan, aku mohon" Ucapnya terisak ditengah hujan malam itu._

Aku kembali terbangun. Mimpi itu, pria itu, mengapa selalu kau datangkan padaku Tuhan?

* * *

**BaekhyunSamma Present**

**Wish, Dream, and Love**

* * *

Suho merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya. Ia harus berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Sungguh, ia lupa bahwa ini bulan Januari, dimana hujan turun seenak hati. 'Ah, mungkin Taeyeon benar, aku memang harus memasang pengingat dihandphone, agar tak lupa lagi membawa payung seperti sekarang' gunamnya pada diri sendiri.

Langkahnya terhenti disebuah toko tua bertuliskan "Dreaming" tepat diatas pintu. 'Yah, mungkin toko itu tidaklah terlalu menarik, tapi bukankah lebih baik masuk dan melihat-lihat sembari menunggu hujan reda?' pikirnya.

* * *

Ting ting ting

Bunyi lonceng membuat sang pemilik toko menoleh. Yah, toko itu memiliki lonceng yang tergantung dipintu toko, membuat siapapun yang masuk pasti menggerakkannya. Pria tua itu, mendapati seorang pelanggan telah masuk ketokonya, kini tersenyum menampilkan beberapa deretan gigi yang tak lengkap lagi.

"Selamat datang ditoko kami, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya.

"Oh, saya ingin melihat-lihat dulu" balas Suho canggung.

Memang, rencananya tadi ia hanya melihat-lihat saja bukan? Namun melihat penjualnya yang ringkih membuat Suho ingin membeli barang disini. Suho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ayolah, apa susahnya mengambil satu barang lalu membayarnya? Mata Suho berhenti pada sebuah Kristal berwarna hitam kelam.

"Cantik, bukan?" ucapan pak tua itu membawanya kembali ke alam sadarnya. Biasanya, Suho tak menyukai warna kelam itu, tapi entah mengapa kali ini berbeda.

"Kau sudah punya kekasih? Jika ia jangan beli itu" ucap kakek tua itu lagi

"Kenapa?" Tanya Suho tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kakek tua itu. Ayolah, apa hubungannya kekasih dengan membeli benda?

"Kristal itu adalah Kristal yang akan membuatmu bermimpi calon jodohmu. Jika kau membelinya, aku khawatir kau akan putus dengan kekasihmu." Kakek itu kemudian mengambil Kristal tersebut dengan salah satu tangannya. Lalu mengusapnya. Blush… warna Kristal itu pun berubah menjadi merah.

Suho terdiam mengamati perubahan warna Kristal itu. Ia ingin bertanya, namun ia urungkan niatnya. Tak ingin terlihat bodoh jika ternyata disekitar Kristal itu telah diberi sensor pendeteksi sentuhan atau semacamnya. Mungkin saja bukan?

"Saat kau sentuh, ia berubah merah jika kau telah bertemu dengan jodohmu, dan akan tetap berwarna hitam jika belum bertemu" ucapan pak tua itu seakan mengerti apa yang telah Suho pikirkan sejak tadi. Jadi bukan sensor sentuhan eoh?

"Apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?" untuk kedua kalinya pak tua itu menanyakan hal yang sama.

* * *

Hujan telah reda, ia juga telah sampai dirumahnya kini. Teringat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, Suho pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Sekarang ia memang berada dikamarnya, memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan kakek tua tadi. Berbicara jodoh, menanyai status lajangnya, dan akhirnya memberinya benda berwarna hitam ini. Lajang? Ia memang lajang. Dari lahir sampai sekarang. Tak percaya kalian jika pria tampan ini tak punya kekasih?

Suho bukanlah orang yang pandai bergaul. Jika dihitung, presdir perusahaan ternama di Korea ini hanya memiliki sedikit teman dekat, itupun kebanyakan adalah saudaranya sendiri.

Suho menghembuskan nafasnya. Menyadari begitu canggungnya ia pada orang-orang disekitarnya. Ia mengambil Kristal itu dan menaruhnya disamping bantalnya, kemudian meraih remote lampu kamarnya, dan memencet tombol off.

* * *

_Hujan deras malam ini. Suho menggunam sendiri, sebal dengan keadaannya. Bukankah ia tadi berada dikamarnya? Mengapa sekaran__g__ berpindah kesini?_

_Ia menajamkan pandangannya. Kini ia melihat seorang pria, tengah berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ditengah hujan. Sepertinya ia mengejar waktu. Suho merasa iba, sungguh. Bagaimana tidak? Pria itu hanya memakai baju tipis dan celana yang terbilang cukup pendek ditengah deras dan dinginnya hujan malam itu. Tanpa sadar, ia pun berlari mengejar pria itu._

_"Annyeong agashi, kau bisa meminjam jaketku, sepertinya kau terlihat kedinginan" ucapnya sambil melepas jaket._

_Pria itu tetap berjalan, tanpa menoleh kearahnya sedikitpun. 'Apa ia tak mendengarku?' pikirnya._

_Suho mengangkat tangannya untuk menepuk pundak pria itu. Blush… tangan suho, kini terlihat menembus tubuh orang itu. Terlihat? Kini ia tak lagi menyimpulkan jika hanya tangannya__lah yang terlihat tembus pandang, karena bukan hanya tangannya, tapi seluruh badannya. 'Apa aku ini hanya arwah?' pikirnya. Suho tak tau apa yang__ akan__ dia lakukan saat ini. Kini, ia hanya melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti pria didepannya. _

* * *

_"Lay__-__ah, kau terlambat" ucap pria berambut merah dengan ekspresi marah. "kau pikir kau mereka akan memuaskan diri mereka sendiri?"_

_"De bui qi Zhoumi ge" ucap __L__ay menunduk. Walau Suho berada dibelakangnya, ia yakin Lay ketakutan saat ini. _

_"Cepat letakkan payungmu dan puaskan mereka" ucap pria bernama Zhoumi itu sambil berjalan menjauhi Lay._

_Lay menutup payungnya, kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk menaruh payungnya disamping pintu. _

_Cup_

_Suho membulatkan matanya. Walau ia dalam bentuk arwah, ia merasakan pipinya memanas. Bagaimana tidak, kini, ia tengah berciuman (walau hanya ia yang tau) dengan pria cantik bernama Lay ini. Cantik? Oh, tentu saja baginya Lay cantik. Ia baru menyadarinya, saat Lay membalikkan badannya dan er-menciumnya, membuat ia bisa menatap wajah Lay dari jarak yang cukup dekat._

* * *

_Lay melangkahkan kakinya menuju bilik nomor 7, seperti yang di informasikan bosnya. Tapi tunggu dulu, mengapa ada 5 orang disini? Bu__ka__nkah biasanya 1 bilik untuk 1 orang saja?_

_"Aku sudah ijin pada bosmu. Jadi kita akan bermain 6 orang malam ini. Jangan tahan desahanmu, Baby" mendengar itu, Laypun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya._

* * *

_Suho masih terpatung hingga tak menyadari Lay telah hilang dari hadapannya. Kini ia bingung, bagaimana mencari pria manis itu ditempat seperti ini. Yah, tempat ini adalah diskotik, dan ini pertama kalinya Suho masuk kesini. Tentu saja, sulit baginya mencari dimana __L__ay berada._

_"Lay sudah datang ?" ucap seorang pria cantik bername tag Jaejoong_

_"Sudah, ia sekarang dibilik nomor 7" balas seorang yang lebih pendek. _

_'Yes' Sorak Suho dalam hati, akhirnya ia tau dimana Lay berada._

_"Yang Berisi 5 orang tadi wook-ah?" pria cantik itu terlihat khawatir. _

_'Memang ada apa kalau ada 5 orang dalam ruangan?' pikir Suho sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

* * *

_Dengan semangat Suho melangkahkan kakinya menuju bilik nomor 7. Ia hampir saja menembuskan badannya ke pintu, hingga ada suara yang menginterupsinya._

_"Ah…toh..lo..ng..jah..nganh..lang..sungh..duah.." ucap Lay dengan susah payah. _

_"Nikmati Saja baby, kami yakin pasti muat" ucap seseorang diiringi tawa dari beberapa orang yang lain._

_Khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan pada Lay, Suho langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk, dan melihat kejadian dimana Lay diperlakukan tidak manusiawi oleh lima orang yang mengelilinginya. Terlihat dua orang diantaranya sedang berusaha mengatukan tubuhnya dengan Lay, dua lainnya memainkan dan menggigiti setiap inchi tubuh Lay, sedang yang lainnya membungkam desahan lay dengan ciuman kasar. _

_Suho melangkahkan kakinya dan dengan beringas ia berusaha memukul orang-orang tersebut. Namun, ia tak bisa, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah arwah. Arwah yang tak bisa menyentuh apapun disana. Kini, ia hanya tertunduk dan berdoa semoga Lay baik-baik saja._

* * *

_Lima orang tadi telah pergi, sambil meninggalkan lembaran-lembaran uang diatas meja. Lay, merasakan nyeri dibagian bawah tubuhnya, memilih memunguti baju dan memakainya sambil terisak. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin bekerja ditempat seperti ini. Namun, keadaanlah yang memaksanya. Ia tak mungkin hidup jika tak bekerja disini bukan?_

_Lay terus menangis. Ia mengangis bukan karena kesakitan yang ia rasakan saat ini, tapi ia menangisi takdirnya, nasibnya. Ia benci, sungguh benci pada dirinya sendiri._

_"Lenyapkanlah aku dari sini dan segeralah pertemukan aku dengan malaikatmu Tuhan, aku mohon" Ucapnya terisak ditengah hujan malam itu._

* * *

"Yah, Suho-ah, bangun! Aku tak mau kau terlambat pagi ini!"

Suara Taeyeon mengembalikan Suho kembali ke dunianya. Suho mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mengetes penglihatannya untuk menunjukkan dimana dia berada.

"Aku berada dikamarku? Kapan kau membawaku pulang nunna?" Tanya Suho polos. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Sejak tadi kau berada disini Suho-ah, dan tak ingatkah kau menelfonku tadi malam untuk membangunkanmu pagi ini?" Sungut Taeyeon. Ia sungguh tak tahu bagaimana bisa Suho menjadi sepelupa ini. "Cepat mandi, dan bersiap-siap, kita ada meeting!"

* * *

"Lay….."

'Aku kembali terbangun. Mimpi itu, pria itu, mengapa selalu kau datangkan padaku Tuhan?'

Suho meremas kepalanya. Ini sudah ke-tujuh kalinya ia mengalami hal yang sama. Seperti biasa, ia akan terbangun dengan mimpi yang tak lebih baik dengan mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya. Mimpi tentang Lay, pria yang membuat jantungnya berdetak secara membabi buta, pria yang membuatnya menangis setiap bangun tidur, pria yang mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya satu minggu ini walau hanya ia lihat lewat mimpi. Mimpi dimana ia melihat Lay disakiti, mengangis, kemudian menggumamkan satu permintaan yang sama.

"Tuhan, biarkanlah aku menjadi malaikatnya, dan mengabulkan permintaannya" ucap Suho, diiringi dengan berubahnya warna Kristal yang dipegangnya menjadi kuning.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

"Tuhan, biarkanlah aku menjadi malaikatnya, dan mengabulkan permintaannya" ucap Suho, diiringi dengan berubahnya warna Kristal yang dipegangnya menjadi kuning.

**BaekhyunSamma Present**

**Wish, Dream, and Love**

.

.

.

.

Lay merasakan hari-harinya aneh beberapa minggu ini. Tepatnya sejak 2 minggu lalu, saat ia lupa membawa jaket, ia mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengikutinya. Namun, bukannya Lay merasa terganggu, ia malah merasa nyaman dengan sesuatu yang mengikutinya, ia merasa 'itu' malah menjaganya.

Lay meraih kenop pintu depan, dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Yah, ia telah sampai ditempat kerjanya sekarang. Ia menaruh payungnya kemudian melepas jaketnya dan menggantungkannya di dinding. Namun, sebuah teriakan menginterupsi, memaksanya menoleh untuk melihat sang terdakwa.

"Ada apa Wookie-ah?" Tanya Lay lembut

Ryeowook tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya "Lay, kau disuruh melayani pesanan meja nomor 10"

"Meja nomor 10? Bukannya biasanya bilik?" Lay terlihat bingung, mengapa pelanggannya berada di meja, bukan bilik.

"Entahlah, itu perintah dari Zhoumi-hyung" Ucap Ryeowook lalu pergi meninggalkan Lay sendiri.

.

.

Suho menutup panggilan selularnya. Tadi ia baru saja menelfon asistennya, meminta membawakan beberapa barang menuju tempat ini. Kini dia berada ditempat ini. Tempat yang susah payah ia cari. Tempat yang membuatnya harus cuti bekerja untuk untuk mencarinya. Namun, tempat ini juga yang telah membuatnya bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya, Lay, walau bukan dalam bentuknya saat ini. 'Cepatlah datang, aku tak mau terlambat' batinnya, kemudian melangkahkan tubuhnya memasuki bangunan itu.

.

.

.

Lay menunggu Jaejoong, si bartender menyiapkan pesanan pelanggannya. Sebenarnya, sedikit aneh karena pelanggannya tidak memaksanya kebilik malam ini. Sembari menunggu minuman jadi, Lay melihat-lihat pengunjung disana.

Ceklek

Lay menajamkan matanya, sungguh, kali ini ia melihat seorang pria asing -pria yang bukan pelanggan bar ini- tersenyum lembut kearahnya. "Tampan" ucapnya tanpa sadar. 'Ayolah Lay, kau pikir kau siapa hingga berani memuji pria sepertinya eoh?' batin Lay sembari meneraturkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup marathon kali ini.

"Lay ini pesanannya" ucapan Jaejoong sontak membuatnya kembali mengingat tujuannya, berada dimeja bar saat ini.

'Lay pabbo… kau disini untuk mengambil pesanan tamumu, bukan malah melihat-lihat orang' rutuknya sambil memukul sebelah kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Ini tuan, pesanan anda"

Lay menundukkan kepalanya, takut melihat tatapan orang didepannya, yang melihatnya dengan tatapan menelanjangi.

"Aku menginginkanmu disini, Manis" ucap pria itu seduktif

Lay membulatkan matanya, tak percaya apa yang telah didengarnya. Menginginkannya disini? Bukankah itu melanggar aturan? Lay berusaha meredam emosinya saat ini.

"Kita tidak boleh melakukannya disini tuan, itu aturannya" balas Lay sakartis.

"Aku sudah ijin pada bosmu, dan membayarmu 5 kali lipat padanya" ucapnya kembali diiringi suara tawanya, kemudian menarik Lay kesofa dan menindihnya, membuat Lay menutup matanya dan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

.

.

.

Suho mengedarkan pandangannya. Lay, pujaan hatinya yang beberapa saat lalu tengah duduk didepan meja bar kini menghilang dari pandangannya. 'Sial, bar ini ramai sekali' sungutnya dalam hati. Suho, masih sibuk mencari pria itu, hingga sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Kita tidak boleh melakukannya disini tuan, itu aturannya"

Suho melangkahkan kakinya, mencoba mendekati asal suara itu. Ia yakin itu suara Lay, walaupun terdengar samar-samar tersaingi dengan kerasnya suara musik saat ini.

"Aku sudah ijin pada bosmu, dan membayarmu 5 kali lipat padanya" ucapan seorang pria diiringi suara tawa -yang terdengar sumbang bagi Suho- membuatnya marah. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan mendapati pria itu tengah menurunkan celana yang dipakai Lay hingga dibawah paha.

.

.

.

BRAK

Lay membuka matanya. Kini, ia melihat pria brengsek tadi tersungkur didepan meja, dengan pecahan pecahan kaca disekelilingnya. Tunggu dulu? Bukankah sofa tadi hanya ada dia dan pria brengsek itu? Bukankan tadi saat ia meronta tidak ada yang menolongnya? Lalu, siapa yang memukulnya?

"Jika kau berani menyentuhnya, ku bunuh kau"

Lay menolehkan kepalanya kearah samping, mendapati seorang pria berwajah malaikat –baginya- tengah mengepalkan tangannya marah. Bukankah ia pria yang dipujinya tadi?

"Tuan, jika kau ingin dia, kau bia mengantri setelahku, aku sudah membayar mahal, jadi biarkan aku menikmatinya dul-"

BRAK

Pria malaikat itu kembali melayangkan pukulannya, membuat pria dihadapannya kembali tersungkur dengan keadaan yang lebih mengenaskan. Kini, dapat ia lihat, semua orang didiskotik mengarahkan pandangannya kepada mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

Zhoumi melihat pelanggan tetapnya dipukul oleh seseorang segera datang dan membantu pelanggan setianya itu berdiri.

"Tuan, jika anda menginginkan pria itu, tuan tak perlu membuat keributan seperti ini" Ucapnya keras namun masih terdengar sopan, melihat penampilan Suho yang terkesan elegan. 'Sepertinya ia orang kaya' batin Zhoumi hati-hati.

"Berapa yang harus kubayar untuk mengambilnya dari sini?" ucap Suho sambil menunjuknya Lay, tanpa melihat kearahnya

"Apa?" balasnya. Zhoumi terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan Suho. Mengambilnya dari sini? Maksudnya membelinya?

"Tuan, Ia tidak dijual" lanjutnya

"Jino-ah, cepat bawa kau bawa masuk barang-barangku tadi" perintah Suho pada seseorang diseberang sana tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Zhoumi barusan.

.

.

Baru saja Suho memasukkan ponsel kesakunya, mulai berdatangan belasan orang mengangkut koper-koper besar dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Tak kurang dari 10 menit, kini, 25 koper –menurut hitungan Lay- telah tertumpuk rapi disana. Suho meraih salah satunya, kemudian membukanya.

"Aku membelinya seumur hidupnya"

Suho pun menyodorkan jaketnya, membuat Lay, mau tak mau harus memakainya. Kemudian dengan posesif Suho menggandeng tangan Lay dan menariknya keluar dari tempat itu.

'Apa aku akan melayaninya seumur hidup?' batin Lay, diikuti oleh semburat merah yang merayap dipipinya.

.

.

.

"Ini rumahku, mulai sekarang tinggallah disini" ucap Suho, masih tidak menolehkan kepalanya kearah Lay.

"Kamarmu ada di lantai dua dengan pintu berwarna putih, mandilah dan gantilah bajumu dengan baju yang ada disana, aku akan menunggumu dibawah" lanjutnya, kemudian pergi keluar lagi meninggalkan Lay yang masih terdiam disana.

Sebenarnya Suho tidak ingin bersikap tak acuh kepada Lay seperti tadi, hanya saja, ia merasa canggung sehingga tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Suho meraih ponselnya, menekan beberapa digit angka, kemudian berbicara sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Lay terdiam, menatap luasnya bangunan yang ditempatinya saat ini. Walau didesain simple, rumah ini masih terkesan mewah dengan arsitekturnya yang kokoh. Lay melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga, mencari ruangan yang dimaksud Suho tadi dan masuk kedalamnya, kemudian menjalankan intruksi selanjutnya, yaitu mandi.

Lay telah sesesai mandi dan kini membuka lemari bersiap memilih baju. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat pakaian yang berbeda dengan pakaian yang biasanya diberikan pelanggannya saat ia diundang ke Hotel. Apa pria tadi yakin menyuruhku memakai baju seperti ini?

.

.

.

Lay turun kebawah -setelah memakai bajunya tadi- kemudian ia melihat Suho tengah menunggunya didepan meja yang penuh dengan berbagai sajian makanan. 'Mungkin dia menyuruhku makan dulu, baru melakukannya' pikir Lay seraya mendudukkan dirinya dikursi..

.

.

.

Lay telah menghabiskan makanannya, mulai menatap Suho seakan menunggu perintah darinya. Suho yang sadar jika ditatap oleh sang pujaan hati merasa semakin gugup dan canggung, namun ia putuskan untuk membuka sebuah percakapan, agar Lay tidak semakin bingung dengan sikapnya.

"Aku-Kim-Jun-myeon" ucap Suho terbata, ia menghela nafas, kemudian melanjutkan "Kau bisa memanggilku Suho"

Lay terdiam, kemudian memasang senyum manis dan membalas perkenalan Suho "Aku Zhang Yixing, biasa dipanggil Lay"

Keduanya terdiam kembali, tenggelam dengan pikirannya masing-masing, Lay yang semakin bingung dengan tugasnya, memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Jadi Suho-hyung, kapan aku akan menjalankan tugasku?"

Suho menyerngit, kini terlihat kedua alisnya mendekat "Tugas apa?" tanyanya

Lay menghela nafas, memandang heran kearah pemiliknya "Kau membawaku kesini karena ingin melakukan 'itu' kan?"

Suho menepuk jidatnya, lupa bahwa ia belum menjelaskan tujuannya membawa Lay kemari. 'Lay pasti berfikir aneh-aneh tentangku' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Aku hanya mengabulkan permintaanmu Lay-ah?"

Lay menyerngit, menunjukkan ekspresi yang hampir mirip dengan Suho tadi. Suho menatap Lay geli –karena bagi Suho, ekspresi Lay lucu- kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya

"Bukankah kau selalu memohon 'Lenyapkanlah aku dari sini dan segeralah pertemukan aku dengan malaikatmu Tuhan, aku mohon'? dan aku, hanya membawamu keluar dari tempat itu. Jadi, jika kau mengira aku ingin melakukan yang tidak-tidak padamu maka kau salah. Dan juga, sekarang tidurlah, ini sudah malam"

Suho melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Lay? Ia masih sibuk menyalahkan pikiran bodohnya.

'Lay pabbo, mana mungkin orang seterhormat dia mau melakukannya denganmu eoh? Kau ini hanya pria murahan' sungutnya. Namun entah mengapa ia merasa kecewa bila Suho tak menyentuhnya.

.

.

.

Lay telah bangun dari tidurnya dan memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan pagi. Ia berniat membantu Suho mengurus dirinya dan rumahnya, setelah tahu niat baik Suho yang ingin mengeluarkannya dari tempat kerjanya dulu. Lay, telah menyelesaikan kegiatan memasaknya, kini berniat membangunkan Suho yang berada dikamarnya.

"Suho ah, makanan-" perkataan Lay terhenti saat melihat Suho, telah dibangunkan oleh seorang gadis cantik yang saat ini telah menoleh kearah Lay karena teriakannya tadi. Sedang Suho, merasa ada aura kecanggungan disekitarnya memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"Taeyeon-nunna, ini Lay, er-temanku, dan Lay-ah, ini Taeyeon-nunna, sekretarisku"

Lay, yang merasa ditatap intens oleh sang sekretaris menundukkan wajahnya, dan berharap gadis itu mengalihkan pendangannya. Taeyeon yang mengerti maksudnya mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke Suho lalu mengatakan "Kau tidak pernah menceritakan dia padaku" dan menarik Suho keluar kamar.

.

.

.

Lay menatap jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Dia sendirian dirumah sekarang, dan hal itu membuatnya merasa bosan. Ditambah lagi dengan kedatangan Taeyeon-nunna yang tidak suka padanya –menurut pendapat Lay- seolah menambah moodnya semakin buruk. Lay menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, berniat membaringkan dirinya diranjang. Ia hampir berbaring, jika saja ia tidak menemukan sebuah gundukan dibalik selimutnya.

Lay menyibakkan selimutnya. 'Kristal?' gunamnya heran. Ia memandang benda itu dari beberapa sudut, kemudian meraihnya dan mengelusnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Blush… warna Kristal itu berubah menjadi merah, membuat Lay merasa bingung.

"Ah, mungkin ini milik Suho" tebaknya, lalu menaruh Kristal itu di lemarinya.

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan tepat Lay tinggal dirumah Suho. Ia dan Suho pun sudah tidak terlalu canggung lagi saat berbicara, bahkan mereka sudah semakin dekat. Mereka kadang satu sama lain bercerita mengenai masa lalunya, seperti mengapa Lay harus bekerja di diskotik, atau Suho yang menceritakan tragedi kecelakaan kedua orang tuanya 4 tahun silam. Namun, walau telah dekat dengan Suho, Lay tidak pernah berani menanyakan hubungannya dengan Taeyeon-nunna –yang terlihat begitu akrab dengan Suho- karena Lay yakin hubungan mereka bukan sebatas rekan kerja.

Lay mendudukkan dirinya disofa, sambil menonton acara drama ditelevisi. Seperti biasa, ia akan menunggu Suho pulang untuk makan bersama. Lay melirik ke arah jam dinding diatas dinding, kemudian menghela nafas dan bergunam 'Mengapa ia belum pulang?' lalu bersiap mengambil minuman kedapur.

Kring Kring

Mendengar telfon rumah berdering, Lay mengurungkan niatnya mengambil minum dan meraih gagang telefon.

"Halo, saya dari Park Hotel, saya ingin berbicara dengan saudara Kim perihal pemesanan gedung resepsi atas nama Kim Junmyeon dan Kim Taeyeon"

Kaget dengan apa yang didengarnya, Lay tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan gagang telefon itu, membuat sang penelfon berteriak-teriak diseberang sana.

**TBC**

**Balasan Review**

**EXOtic Panda**: iya, itu Suhonya emang gak mati, soalnya ntar kalau mati Lay umma janda dong?

**cacing kawat**: ini udah next….terus review ya.. *bow

**shintalang**: diusahain gak ngaret, haha…tetep reviewnya ya *kedipkedip*

**jettaome**: tadinya aku yang mau nyelametin Lay umma #digetokSuho

**Myjonggie**: iya Saeng…pokoknya kamu harus tetep review #maksa

**SMKA**: makasih…kya senengnya ditungguin.. ^^

**siscaMinstalove**: Ahjussi? Setua itukah dirimu Suho? Ah iya, warna kuning itu berarti permohonan chingu ^^

**Kim Haerin-ah**: ahaha…gak papa, kalau Lay digituin kan Suhonya juga liat…lumayan lah, author mau amal sama Suho ^^

**PutriPootree: **hehe..tapi sayanya malah suka *plak*

**Tania3424:** tadinya mau tuberculosis..tapi kepanjangan *gaknyambung*

**Viandra Shelvi**: iya chingu...tapi janji ya jangan putus review... ^^

**ajib4ff: **iya...makasih..saya sehat kok... gomawo doanya..^^

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**: Haha..Suhonya emang pamalu.. apalagi kalau sama saya *wink*

**Seeekaar**: iya..makasih pujiannya (?) haha..tetep review ya..

**selvian summer**: *pencet remot ganti acara yang gak drama* hahaha..sayangnya author suka bikin Lay sakit...

**Tzera**: masa belum ada salahnya? masakih... *typo woi* eh, maksunya makasih...

**Rey**: iya...ini udah lanjut.. *ikut tereak pake Tao*

Thanks for read and review, hope you review again in this chapter ^^

Jika ada Review yang belum kebalas saya minta maaf, karena reviewnya mungkin telat masuk... *bow

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Partnya Sulay udah mau selesai, dan rencananya mau dilanjut ke partnya Taoris. Namun berhubung saya bingung kalau pada gak suka Taorisnya, jadi saya tanya dulu….yang setuju dilanjut bagian Taoris mohon review, saya butuh saran *bow


	3. Chapter 3

"Halo, saya dari Park Hotel, saya ingin berbicara dengan saudara Kim perihal pemesanan gedung resepsi atas nama Kim Junmyeon dan Kim Taeyeon"

Kaget dengan apa yang didengarnya, Lay tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan gagang telefon itu, membuat sang penelfon berteriak-teriak diseberang sana.

**BaekhyunSamma Present**

**Wish, Dream, and Love**

.

.

.

.

Lay memandangi dirinya dicermin. Melihat pantulannya sendiri, menghela nafas, kemudian menunduk dalam. Ia tahu, seorang pria, normal jika akan menikah dengan seorang gadis, apalagi gadis secantik Taeyeon-nunna. Sedangkan ia, bukannya berbahagia mendengar kabar itu, kini malah menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tentu saja bagi Lay ia tak punya alasan yang jelas, karena toh ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Suho.

"Lay-ah, berhentilah menangis, bukankah seharusnya kau senang jika Suho bahagia?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Namun, matanya tak menuruti perkataannya, dan kini malah memperbanyak produksi air mata, membuatnya turun semakin deras, lalu membentuk dua anak sungai diwajahnya.

"Ayolah Lay, apa yang kau harapkan, kau itu seorang pria, begitu pula Suho-hyung, kalian tak mungkin menikah" rutuknya, disela tangis.

Lay melangkah mengambil Kristal yang ia taruh dilemari, mengelusnya kemudian tanpa sadar menggunamkan sesuatu "Tuhan, aku berharap akulah yang akan menikah dengan Suho-hyung, bolehkah?" diikuti dengan berubahnya warna Kristal menjadi kuning..

.

.

.

Lay menguap, meregangkan tubuhnya seraya mengumpulkan jiwanya yang masih tersebar dialam bawah sadar. Lay merapikan selimutnya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Setelah sampai, pandangan Lay terhenti pada sebuah memo yang Suho tempelkan didepan pintu lemari pendingin.

**Lay-ah, aku berangkat kerja pagi-pagi sekali tadi, dan mungkin akan pulang malam hari karena lembur. Tolong kau temani Taeyeon-nunna belanja nanti. Ia akan datang kerumah pukul 08.00. Aku berharap kau tak menolak. **

**-Suho**

Lay menatap memo itu kesal. Baru saja ia tahu Suho akan menikah, kini ia harus mengantar sang mempelai wanita –menurut Lay- pergi berbelanja. Terlihat ia menggerutu kecil lalu melangkah kekamarnya, berganti baju, dan bersiap untuk pergi dengan Taeyeon.

.

.

.

"Lay-ah, apa kau sudah siap?" teriak Taeyeon, yang kini telah berada diruang tamu.

"Sebentar Nunna, aku ambil tas dulu" balas Lay, dengan berteriak juga, karena ia masih berada dikamarnya, dilantai 2.

Lay kemudian berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Taeyeon-nunna yang telah berada dimobil, masuk, dam menutup pintu mobil tentunya.

"Lay, Suho sudah memberitahu jika aku datang kan? Kenapa kau masih lama sekali?" Tanya Taeyeon, membuat Lay menunduk sekarang.

"Mian Nunna aku bangun kesiangan tadi" ucap Lay, masih dengan kegiatan yang sama.

Melihat Lay menunduk bersalah, Taeyeon pun menepuk pundaknya, memberi isyarat agar Lay menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu terlalu canggung padaku Lay-ah, sebentar lagi kita akan jadi keluarga" Taeyeon menghela nafas dan melanjutkan perkataannya "Dan maaf atas sikapku saat pertama kali bertemu, aku hanya tidak tahu kalau kau orang yang Suho maksud"

Lay mengangguk sebagai jawaban perintah dan permintaan maaf dari Taeyeon. Tapi tunggu dulu. Jadi keluarga? Dan oh, apa yang Suho maksud? Apa benar Suho akan menikah dengan Taeyeon?

.

.

.

"Lay-ah, menurutmu lebih bagus yang mana? Yang ini atau yang ini?" Tanya Taeyeon semangat, sambil menyodorkan dua gaun pengantin kearah Lay meminta pendapat.

Gaun pengantin? Ayolah, bagaimana mungkin setelah mendengar ini Lay masih akan berfikir jika Suho tidak menikah dengan Taeyeon?

Lay menutup matanya sejenak, berusaha menahan tangisnya agar tak keluar, kemudian menujuk salah satu baju dan berkata "Yang itu lebih bagus".

Taeyeon menaruh baju yang tidak ditunjuk Lay kembali ketempatnya, kemudian bergegas menemui seorang wanita sambil membisikkan beberapa kata ditelinganya. Sesekali sang wanita itu melirik kearah Lay kemudian mengangguk, membuat sebuah senyuman terulas diwajah cantik Taeyeon.

.

.

.

Lay masih menangis ditaman malam ini. Tadi, sepulang berbelanja dengan Taeyeon, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ketaman, menenangkan dirinya, dan melepas tangisnya. Ia tak bisa menangis dikamarnya, seperti kemarin malam, karena takut akan terdengar Suho jika tiba-tiba ia telah pulang. Tak lebih dari 20 menit kemudian, Lay telah berhenti menangis. Ia lalu melirik jam tangannya, mendesah pelan, lalu melangkah meninggalkan taman.

Merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikutinya, Lay menoleh kebelakang, mencari-cari disekitarnya, kemudian merapatkan jaket dan mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

.

Suho mempercepat laju mobilnya saat ini. Seulas senyum tersungging, membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Lay saat menerima kejutannya nanti. Ia melirik kearah sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih, kemudian kembali menyunggingkan senyum yang lebih lebar sambil bergunam 'Semoga Lay menerimanya'.

.

.

.

Lay kembali merasakan dirinya diselimuti rasa takut. Pasalnya, kini ia telah melihat, seorang pria berukuran besar, yang mulai mempersempit jaraknya kearah Lay. Lay mempercepat laju langkahnya, membuatnya terlihat seperti berlari kini, yang malah membuat pria dibelakangnya menyeringai senang kemudian mencoba mengimbangi langkah kecil Lay. Setelah sanggup mengimbangi lari Lay, ia pun menggenggam tangan Lay kasar, kemudian mendorong tubuh Lay hingga jatuh ke aspal.

"Kau tak ingat pelanggan setiamu ini hah, pria jalang? Kau masih berhutang tubuhmu padaku!" ucap pria itu sambil menjilat telinga Lay, membuat Lay memberontak sekuat tenaganya.

.

.

.

Suho melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri rumah. Lay, tidak ditemukannya dimanapun. 'Apa mungkin mereka belum pulang ya?' batinnya, kemudian mencari nomor Taeyeon, dan menekan tombol panggil.

"Halo, ada apa Suho-ah?" Tanya suara diseberang sana

"Nunna, apa kalian sudah pulang?". Terlihat adanya nada kekhawatiran disuara Suho, Taeyeon segera mengiyakan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dia belum sampai dirumah Nunna" ucap Suho lemas, membuat Taeyeon yang ada disana menggunamkan sesuatu.

"Kau mengantarnya untuk memilih baju pengantin? Astaga Nunna, aku belum melamarnya? Bagaimana kalau dia kabur eoh? Bukankah tadi kau bilang hanya mengajaknya belanja?" kini Suho terlihat berapi-api menjawab gunaman Taeyeon, yang ditanggapi santai diseberang sana.

"Kau bilang aku terlalu lambat? Aish, kau benar-benar tak membantuku Nunna." Suho menutup telfonnya, mengambil kuncinya dimeja dan pergi melesat dengan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Lay masih mencoba melawan, walau ia tahu, apapun yang ia lakukan tak akan berhasil. Lay kini memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menghindar dari paksaan ciuman pria didepannya. Melihat penolakan keras dari Lay, pria itu, memegang dagu Lay kasar, kemudian menariknya, menciumnya, dan mencoba membuka akses untuk masuk kemulut Lay. Namun Lay tidak bergeming, ia tetap menggingit bibir bawahnya, menahan setiap rangsangan yang diberikan pria didepannya agar ia membuka mulutnya.

"Dasar pria keras kepala" teriak pria itu kehilangan kesabarannya seraya memukul Lay, membuat keluarnya tetesan merah disudut bibirnya.

'Suho-ah' lirihnya pelan, kemudian sekuat tenaganya mencoba melempar keleng keluar jalan, berharap ada yang menolongnya.

.

.

.

Suho telah mengunjungi seluruh kafe di kota Seoul, tanpa mendapatkan hasil apapun. Ia, bahkan telah memerintahkan beberapa orang, untuk mengecek berbagai jalan dan halte dikota itu. Suho, memejamkan matanya mencoba menebak dimana Lay berada.

Bip Bip

Suho membuka pesan diponselnya, membacanya, kemudian dengan cepat melajukan mobilnya.

**From : Taeyeon-nunna**

**Suho-ah, aku ingat, tadi Lay menanyakan dimana taman kota yang dekat dengan kompleks perumahanmu. Aku rasa sepertinya ia kesana.**

.

.

.

Suho mempercepat laju mobilnya, hingga kini ia berada dipersimpangan jalan menuju taman. Ia berfikir sejenak, kemudian memilih melajukan mobilnya dijalan yang lebih sempit. 'Tak ada salahnya jika lewat jalan ini. mungkin saja Lay lewat sini' batinnya.

Suho memelankan mobilnya, mencari-cari sekeliling dan berharap menemukan Lay. 'Sepertinya Lay tidak lewat sini' gunamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia berniat memutar arah, namun diurungkannya saat melihat lemparan kaleng yang berasal dari dalam gang. Suho memungut kaleng tersebut, berniat memarahi orang yang telah mengotori jalan, dan tentu saja menghambat waktunya mencari Lay. Belum sempat melaksanakan niatnya, ia malah membulatkan matanya. Kini, ia melihat seorang pria, sedang memperkosa seseorang, yang ia ketahui adalah Lay, orang yang ia cari berjam-jam.

.

.

.

Suho meneraturkan detak jantungnya. Ia masih kesal, karena ia seharusnya membunuh pria itu tadi. Namun tangisan Lay mengingatkannya, untuk lebih memilih membawa pulang Lay, dan menyerahkan urusan itu kepada polisi.

Suho kini mendudukkan Lay diatas ranjang kamar, menyuruh Lay mengganti baju, selagi ia mengambil kotak obat. Ia kemudian membersihkan luka Lay –setelah Lay mengganti bajunya, tentu saja- dan mengoleskan obat luka agar lukanya tak membekas. Namun, saat ia akan mengobati memar dipipinya, Lay memegang tangannya, membuat Suho mengalihkan pandangannya ke mata Lay.

"Berhenti" ucap Lay disela isak tangisnya.

"Tapi lukamu disini masih harus ku obati Lay" jawab Suho lembut, kemudian menarik ujung bibirnya, mencoba mengulas senyum untuk menenangkan Lay.

"AKU BILANG BERHENTI!" teriakan Lay membuat Suho berhenti mengoleskan obat luka kepipinya.

"Berhenti membuatku berharap banyak padamu Hyung" kini Lay mengucapkannya dengan lirih, tidak dengan teriakan seperti tadi.

Suho menatap Lay bingung, menunggu Lay melanjutkan perkataannya. Lay yang merasa sang objek diam pun membuka mulutnya, mengucapkan beberapa kata.

"Kau akan menikah bukan? Aku tak mau Taeyeon-nunna salah paham tentang kita"

Suho menatap Lay, membiarkan ia mencerna perkataan Lay. Lay yang ditatap seperti itu hanya terdiam, menundukkan wajahnya, sambil menahan tangisnya keluar. Suho kemudian bangkit dari posisinya, melangkahkan kakinya, lalu keluar dari kamar Lay.

Lay terdiam, merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. 'Dasar bodoh! Gara-gara kau sekarang Suho jadi pergi'

Lay berdiri, kemudian mencoba berjalan meraih gagang pintu dan berniat menutupnya, namun pergerakannya terhenti oleh sebuah tangan yang mendorong pintu itu agar tetap terbuka.

'Suho-hyung?' batinnya.

"Me-ni-kah-lah de-ngan-ku" ucap Suho terengah-engah, sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang memperlihatkan dua cincin didalamnya

.

.

.

Suho telah keluar dari kamar Lay. Ia berlari menuju mobilnya, mencari-cari dimana kotak cincinnya. 'Ah, Dimana kau?' gerutunya pelan, sambil masih mengacak-ngacak mobilnya.

Bagai mendapat mukjizat dari Tuhan, Suho, kini telah melihat benda yang dicarinya sejak tadi. Ia lalu menyambarnya, berlari menuju rumah. Ia bahkan lupa menutup pintu mobilnya.

Suho berlari memasuki rumah, hendak menaiki tangga. Seketika itu ia langsung menaiki dua anak tangga sekaligus, melihat sebuah tangan –yang ia yakini adalah tangan Lay- hendak menutup pintu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mencegah pintu itu tertutup.

"Me-ni-kah-lah de-ngan-ku" ucap Suho terengah-engah, menunduk sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang memperlihatkan dua cincin didalamnya

Merasa Lay masih bergeming tak bersuara, Suho kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya dengan masih terengah-engah. Ia sungguh takut Lay akan menolaknya, jika ia tak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tae-yeon nun-na i-tu is-tri da-ri se-pu-pu-ku"

Lay masih terdiam, membuat Suho semakin gugup.

"Ma-af ta-di a-ku ha-rus me-ngam-bil i-ni du-lu"

1 detik,

2 detik,

3 detik,

Suho menyerah, melihat tak ada reaksi dari lawan bicaranya. Ia hampir saja menurunkan tangannya, berniat memasukkan kotak cincinnya kesaku. Namun pergerakan tangan Lay menghentikannya, membuat ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Lay.

Lay mengambil kotak berisi cincin yang Suho sodorkan padanya, memakai salah satu cincinnya, kemudian menumpahkan seluruh tangisnya yang ia tahan sejak tadi.

"Dasar bodoh, harusnya kau mengatakannya dulu, bukan malah berlari mengambil ini" jawab Lay terkekeh, disela isak tangisnya.

**Sulay Part Off**

**TBC**

Balasan Review:

**EXOST Panda**: kalau gitu Suhonya sama aku…haha

**putchanC**: kalau suka wajib Review ya.. *wink*

**ICE14**: sebenernya mau saya denda karena baru Review..haha.. *just kidding*

**Jettaome**: Loh, kamu juga anaknya panda? Kita sama dong?

**kyung kyungie**: oke-oke... tetep Review ya…

**Little Fishy8694**: Ini gak sad ending kan?

**Kyeoptafadila**: iya, nanti diusahain dipercepat kaisoonya…

**Dian deer**: hubungan sesame kim (?)

**Jaylyn Rui**: dimeja makan yang mana? *ini authornya gak sih*

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis Exotics**: tadinya mau sama saya, tapi saya udah ada Baekhyun…

**Sofia ningsih**: gantung ya? Sengaja…

**Puthree30**: makasih doanya…kita satu Shippers..

**Izca RiscassieYJ**: iya…sayanya pengen buat sendiri-sendiri…biar lebih memusat (?) tokohnya

**Shinta lang**: *culik banernya* *tancepin depan rumah*

**siscaMinstalove**: wah, kok tau? Peramal ya?

**Shin SungGi**: *culik sehun pas buing-buing*

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**: wah, kamu juga bisa nebak ceritanya? Kamu anaknya om om itu ya?

**Gita Safira**: em, iya deh, udah kejawab soalnya

**Selvian summer**: yaudah, kalau gak boleh sama Suho, sama Baekhyun aja… *ditendang Chanyeol*

**Kazehiro Yuki**: em, kayaknya yang megang kristalnya dichap 1 itu kakek kakek deh? Apa saya salah tulis? *garuk-garuk kepala* eh iya..jangan lupa Review… *bow

**Tzera**: masa belum ada salahnya? masakih... *typo woi* eh, maksudnya makasih...

**Rey**: iya...ini udah lanjut.. *ikut tereak pake Tao*

**PutriPootree**: Laynya gak gimana-gimana...ini udah baik-baik aja... *angkat jempol*

**ajib4ff:** See you too... saya sehat kok..cuma otaknya yang rada eror..haha

**weisheme**: Oke..ini udah lanjut.. terus Review...

**TishaTabhita**: gak bikin kok..kan udah ada iklannya... "galau, nggak lah yau..."

**Yui the devil**: pernikahan Saya dan Baekhyun?

**Tania3424**: kayaknya gak makin romantis malah makin parah ya?

Untuk **Tania3424, PutriPootree, Viandra Shelvi, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, ajib4ff, Selvian summer, Tzera, Rey** dan **Seeekaar**, maaf balesan reviewnya diChap 1 telat ke post diChap 2…

**Bagi yang males baca balesan Reviewnya bisa langsung di Skip kebawah… Saya minta maaf jika ada review yang terselip, karena mungkin belum sampai keakun saya… *kedip-kedip***

**Terima kasih atas partisipasinya… Selamat Berjumpa lagi di Chapter 4… Mohon Reviewnya untuk Partnya Sulay…. Terimakasih *bow**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Sebenarnya siapa dirimu Hah? Mengapa kau selalu hadir dimimpiku?" Bentak Kris pada pria didepannya, yang malah hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman._

"_Kau akan tahu, ge" ucapnya, sambil terus menampilkan Panda smilenya._

Kris terbangun lagi. Bangun dari mimpi yang selalu ia lewati tiap malam.

'Perasaan apa ini?' batinnya, mencoba menerka perasaan yang merayap dihatinya.

**BaekhyunSamaa Present**

**Wish, Dream, and Love**

.

.

.

.

Kris mendesah pelan. Kini, ia tengah merapikan jasnya, bersiap pergi ke acara pernikahan temannya. Kris, sebenarnya sangat malas untuk pergi kesana, namun, demi satu-satunya sahabatnya di Korea itu, ia harus rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan terbang kembali ke Korea –tempat masa kecilnya- untuk mendatangi acara sakral itu.

"Chagi, ayo kita berangkat. Aku tak mau ketinggalan acara pernikahan Suho-oppa" teriak seorang gadis yang telah menunggunya diruang tengah.

Kris kembali mendesah. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Ia tak mau menyakiti telinganya, mendengarkan omelan sang kekasih.

"Hm" gunamnya sambil mengambil kunci dan keluar menuju parkir mobilnya, yang diikuti si gadis dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

"Kris, aku tak menyangka kau akan datang" Kata pria putih didepannya, saat Kris dan kekasihnya – Im Yoona- berjalan menemui ia dan pengantin prianya di Altar.

"Hm" gunam Kris tak jelas, yang diikuti serentetan komentar tak penting dari kekasih cantiknya itu.

Suho sesekali tersenyum, melihat kedua pasangan didepannya. 'Tao-ah, Kris disini baik-baik saja, bagaimana keadaanmu disana?' batinnya mengingat kembali adik kelasnya dan Kris di sekolah menengah.

'Apa harus kuberikan itu padanya?' Tanya Suho pada dirinya sendiri, lalu menarik Kris menjauhi kerumunan, "Kris, bisa kau ikut aku sebentar?".

.

.

.

"Ada apa kau mengajakku kemari, Heh?" Tanya Kris bingung, namun tetap menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini" jawabnya. Suho kemudian menyodorkan sebuah Kristal berwarna merah –saat dipegangnya- yang kemudian dipindah tangankan kepada Kris.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kris lagi. memandangi benda berpedar merah didepannya.

"Itu dariku, hadiah untuk teman baikku" ucap Suho, sambil memberikan senyum andalannya, yang membuat Kris, tak tega menolak pemberiannya.

.

.

.

Kris memandang benda didepannya. 'Aneh' gunamnya heran. Aneh? Kris menyebut benda itu aneh bukan tanpa alasan tentu saja, karena memang, baginya benda itu aneh. Benda itu, ketika ia letakkan dimeja, akan berubah warna menjadi hitam kelam, berbeda saat ia memegangnya, yang malah berpedar berwarna merah.

Bosan memandang benda didepannya, Kris pun memejamkan matanya, menenggelamkan dirinya kealam bawah sadar. Berharap ia tidak bermimpi sang kekasih, yang telah bosan ia lihat setiap hari.

.

.

.

_Kris, memicingkan matanya, memastikan dimana ia berada. Taman? Ia memiringkan kepalanya heran. Seingatnya, ia sedang tidur dikamarnya tadi. Namun sekarang, mengapa ia malah berada di sebuah Taman?_

"_Gege" panggil seseorang._

_Kris menoleh mencari sumber suara. Kini, ia mendapati seorang bocah –karena baginya pria ini terlihat begitu muda- sedang memandang polos ke arahnya. Tapi tunggu dulu, tadi bocah ini memanggilnya apa? Gege?_

"_Hah?" _

_Itulah satu kata yang dapat keluar secara mulus dari mulut Kris. Ia yakin, ia sama sekali tidak mengenal bocah –pria- didepannya ini. Kris mendengus pelan, sebal dengan bocah didepannya. Bocah panda ini, seenaknya memanggilnya Gege, padahal mereka sama sekali tidak kenal._

_Pria itu mengerjapkan matanya imut, berusaha mencerna ekspresi aneh Kris. Kris, yang menyadari keimutan sang bocah –baginya- ini mulai merasakan sesuatu yang meletup-letup didadanya untuk pertama kali. Perasaan itu semakin besar, saat bocah itu menggenggam tangannya, kemudian menarik Kris mengikuti langkahnya._

"_Gege, ayo temani Tao jalan-jalan" ucapnya lucu, kemudian menampilkan senyum termanisnya, membuat Kris hilang kesadaran karenanya._

.

.

.

Kring Kring

Sebuah alarm membuyarkan Kris dari tidur panjangnya. Kris, pria tampan itu kini mengucek-ngucek matanya mencari sosok yang ia temui tadi.

'Mana bocah itu?' batinnya bingung. Iya yakin, tadi, ia baru saja selesai berjalan-jalan dengan bocah berwajah panda.

"Kris, ayo kita berangkat kekantor. Kau tahu, aku tak mau eomma memarahi kita karena terlambat bekerja"

Teriakan kekasihnya itu, membawanya kembali kekehidupannya. Ah, ia benar-benar jenuh dengan hidupnya. Kris, yakin hari ini ia pasti akan mengulangi aktivitas yang sama. Dijemput oleh sang kekasih dan pergi berdua menuju kantor lalu Bla bla dan bla. Kris bahkan sudah hafal diluar kepala.

"Hm" gunamnya keras, menjawab sang gadis, lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Ayolah chagi, kenapa kau tak bersemangat begitu?" Tanya Yoona, yang kini menggandeng erat tangan Kris, seakan takut jika Kris akan lepas darinya.

"Berhentilah memanggilku begitu, dan berhentilah bersikap begitu" balas Kris sinis, tanpa memandang gadis cantik didepannya.

"Ke-kenapa kau bicara begitu Kris, memang apa salahnya kalau aku bersikap begini? Kau memang kekasihku kan? Aku bahkan telah merelakan segalanya untukmu." Rengek Yoona, sambil mengubah ekspresinya sesedih mengkin.

Kris, yang melihat ekspresi Yoona pun tak tega, kemudian memeluknya, berusaha menenangkan gadis yang telah menjadi kekasihnya 2 tahun lalu.

'Ah, benar Kris, Yoona memang telah mengorbankan semuanya untukku' kata Kris, berusaha membujuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

_Kris kembali, kembali bertemu pria itu lagi. Ini, sudah ke sembilan kalinya, Tao –nama bocah itu- mengajaknya berjalan-jalan mengitari taman. Kris, benar-benar merasa bosan sekarang. Bukan, ia tidak bosan berjalan-jalan dengan pria didepannya ini, namun, ia hanya bosan harus terus menata hati dan pikirannya agar tidak mengingatnya. Tentu saja ia melakukan itu karena ia tak mau menyakiti Yoona._

"_Sebenarnya siapa dirimu Hah? Mengapa kau selalu hadir dimimpiku?" Bentak Kris pada pria didepannya, yang malah hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman._

"_Kau akan tahu, ge" ucapnya, sambil terus menampilkan Panda smilenya._

_._

_._

Kris terbangun lagi. Bangun dari mimpi yang selalu ia lewati tiap malam.

'Perasaan apa ini?' batinnya, mencoba menerka perasaan yang merayap dihatinya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Balasan Review:**

**Selvian summer**: haha…iya, masih TBC soalnya masih ada partnya Taoris…

**Ajib4ff**: wah..saya masih sehat….ini ada part nikahnya doang…gak ada lovey doveynya…haha

**Jettaome**: wah, kamu kakak atau adikku? Ini partnya mama udah lanjut…review ya?

**Dian deer**: wah, kucing saya malah malu-malu Lay..

**Kazehiro yuki**: Wah, emang udah selesai…kalau nyempil? Paling jadi piguran…haha.. oh iya, saya ingetin Review lagi gak?

**Brigitta bukan brigittiw**: ah, padahal niat saya tulis anaknya kakek-kakek yang punya toko…tapi itu ajushi-ajushi malah mengalihkan dunia saya..jadi salah tulis deh…

**Shinta lang**: makanya jangan berburuk sangka…haha

**putchanC**: cieee…tetep Review ya..

**Jaylyn Rui**: kayaknya dimeja belajar :D *author mulai gila* kuning artinya permintaan chingu..

**Kyeoptafadila**: wah, saya kemarin terlanjur bilang Taoris… yaudah salanjutnya ya? Jangan putus Review..

**Zetta ichi kyu**: wah, tapi saya yang ngerasa buang ni epep *lemot* haha

**ICE14**: haha..udah terlanjur..saya denda berupa Review lagi..

**Gita Safira**: wah, ternyata kamu beneran peramal… -_-

**Kyung kyungie**: *tutup lubang terompet biar gak bunyi*

**Riyoung kim**: sayanya gak tega misahin mereka

**Kim haerinah**: gak papa sedikit-dikit… biar chapnya banyak…

**Sofia ningsih**: kya….makasih pujiannya…

**Sisca minstalove**: iya..ini udah lanjut…review ya..

**PutriPootre**: em, suaminya Taeyeon? Saya mungkin? haha *kamu cewek thor*

**Tania 3424**: *jualan tisu*

**Viandra Shelvi**: sebenernya suho maunya sama saya…

**Weisheme**: iya…ini udah lanjut..awas kalau gak review… :D

**Tzera**: bener saya gak Typo yah?

**Untuk yang kemarin review belum kebalas…saya minta maaf..**

**Seperti biasa, bagi yang males baca balesan Reviewnya bisa langsung di Skip kebawah… Saya minta maaf lagi jika ada review yang terselip, karena mungkin belum sampai keakun saya… *kedip-kedip***

**Terima kasih atas partisipasinya… Selamat Berjumpa lagi di Chapter 5, mohon maaf jika chap ini pendek…jangan lupa Review… *bow**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kau pikir kau siapa, Heh? Mengapa kau masih mengganggu hidupku? Kau itu hanya mayat eoh, kau hanya mayat. Kalau mati, mati saja sendiri! Jangan mengajak Kris, jangan mengganggu kehidupanku dan Kris! Pergi! Pergi kau! Pergi dari kehidupanku! Pergi..."

Yoona terus berteriak histeris sambil terus melempar gelas-gelas disekitarnya. Tak selang beberapa lama, Yoona menjatuhkan dirinya dibawah meja, lalu menangis terisak memegangi lututnya.

**BaekhyunSamaa Present**

**Wish, Dream, and Love**

.

.

.

.

"Kris, kau dengar kan? tidak terjadi apa-apa padamu, Chagi" ucap Yoona sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke Kris.

Kris, yang merasa sesak akan pelukan gadis disampingnya berdehem keras, membuat Yoona melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Chagi, kau kenapa heh? Kau masih merasa sakit?" Tanya Yoona khawatir.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu. 'Ia memang tidak sakit apapun, bukan?'. Itulah yang dikatakan dokter padanya, namun entah mengapa Kris masih merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya.

'Apa perlu ku katakan padanya?' batin Kris.

Kris mulai berfikir, mempertimbangkan baik dan buruk keputusannya itu. Sedetik kemudian ia membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan hasil dari pertimbangannya.

"Yoona, apa aku dulu mengenal bocah laki-laki berwajah panda?" kata Kris kemudian, membuat Yoona menyerngitkan dahinya bingung.

'Bocah laki-laki berwajah Panda?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

'Jangan-jangan maksud Kris itu…..'

Yoona berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan diraut wajahnya. 'Tidak, Kris tidak boleh tau tentang hal itu' teriaknya dalam hati. Beberapa saat setelah kegugupannya hilang, Yoona kembali menatap Kris, menjawab pertanyaan Kris tadi.

"Tidak, setahuku disini kau hanya mengenalku dan Suho oppa" ucapnya, sambil menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya, berharap Kris tak curiga padanya.

.

.

.

Kris mendudukkan dirinya disofa. 'Rumah ini tidak berubah, sejak 2 tahun lalu' batinnya saat mengarahkan pendangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan.  
"Kris, tumben sekali kau kesini, ada apa?" ucapan pria didepannya, sontak membuat Kris menghentikan kegiatannya melihat-lihat.

Kris menatap Suho datar, kemudian mendengus pelan. 'Ayolah, haruskah didepan tamu ia masih bermesra-mesaan seperti ini? Dasar pengantin baru' rutuknya.

"Aku mau bertanya, tentang Kristal aneh yang kau berikan padaku"

Suho menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya, kemudian menolehkan pandangannya kearah istri –suami- nya. "Sepertinya kita harus menjelaskan tentang Kristal dan kisah kita Chagi" ucap Suho sambil mengelus puncak kepala Lay lembut, membuat sang korban merona merah, dan Kris mendengus untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau bilang Kristal itu akan membuat pemiliknya bertemu dengan jodohnya lewat mimpi? Dan kalian benar-benar bertemu lewat mimpi, Heh?" Kris memandang pasangan kekasih ini bingung.

Mendengar Kris bertanya sepanjang itu untuk pertama kalinya membuat Suho terkekeh pelan, kemudian tersenyum dan melanjutkan ceritanya tadi.

"Sebenarnya bukan bertemu lewat mimpi, tapi bertemu seperti mimpi" jawabnya. Kris menunjukkan sedikit ekspresi bingung diwajahnya, membuat Suho sekali lagi terkekeh karenanya.

"Bertemu seperti mimpi karena arwahmu pergi menemui jodohmu disaat kau sedang tidur, dan akan kembali keragamu setelah kau bangun" lanjutnya.

Kris mengangguk mengerti, walaupun ia masih merasa aneh dengan penjelasan Suho. Kalau ia arwah, kenapa Tao –nama bocah itu- bisa berkomunikasi dengannya?

"Kau mendatangi dia dengan bentuk arwah bukan? Lalu jika kau arwah, bagaimana Lay bisa tahu kalau kau ada? Apa kau berkomunikasi dengannya?" Tanya Kris panjang –untuk kedua kalinya-, membuat dagunya sedikit sakit karenanya.

"Suho hyung mendatangiku dalam bentuk arwah, dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihatnya. Jadi, tentu saja kami tidak berkomunikasi satu sama lain" Kini giliran Lay yang menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau ada yang mengikutimu?" Tanya Kris lagi. Kau tak puas dengan jawaban Lay, Heh?

"Kris, bukankah wajar kalau jika Lay merasa ada arwah yang mengikutinya?" Pertanyaan balasan dari Suho membuatnya mengangguk pertanda mengerti.

"Tapi, jika tadi kau bilang kau bisa berkomunikasi dengannya, berarti hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama, ia memiliki keistimewaan bisa melihat arwah, dan kedua-" Suho menarik nafasnya pelan, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ia adalah arwah, sama seperti dirimu"

Entah kenapa perkataan terakhir Suho ini membuat dada Kris sesak memikirkan bocah itu.

'Tao, kau bukan arwah, kan?'

.

.

.

Kris membaringkan dirinya diatas ranjang, menatap kosong kearah langit kamarnya. Sungguh, keputusannya pergi menemui Suho tadi bukannya membawa pancerahan, malah membuat dirinya semakin suram.

Suram? Kris merasa dirinya semakin suram kali ini, dan lagi-lagi masih dengan alasan yang sama, dengan obyek yang sama pula.

"Aku harus bertanya langsung padanya" putus Kris setelah berdebat keras dengan pikirannya.

'Benar, seharusnya aku bertanya langsung dengan bocah itu sejak tadi, bukannya melamun sepanjang malam' rutuknya kemudian. Tak selang beberapa lama, Kris tengah mematikan lampu kamarnya dan membenahkan posisi tidurnya senyaman mungkin, tak mau dirinya tiba-tiba terbangun saat bertemu Tao.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, membuat beberapa orang menyudahi aktivitasnya dan pulang kerumah masing-masing. Namun hal ini tidak berlaku bagi seorang gadis, gadis yang kini masing sibuk meminum minumannya, walau sang penjaga toko sudah berniat menutup kedainya.

"Agashi, sebaiknya anda pulang, ini benar-benar sudah malam. Tak baik untuk seorang gadis cantik pulang larut malam" Ucap seorang pria sipit dengan rambut berponi, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh gadis didepannya, mencoba mengecek kesadarannya.

Prang

Gadis itu melempar gelas yang dipegangnya kearah sang pelayan, menggoreskan sedikit luka dipelipis pria itu karena belum menghindar dengan sempurna.

"Agashi, sebaiknya anda berhenti mi-"

Perkataan pelayan itu tercekat, tatkala Yoona kembali melemparkan gelas kearahnya.

Prang

Pria itu berhasil menghindari lemparan Yoona, membuat gelas itu pecah menabrak tembok dibelakangnya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, Heh? Mengapa kau masih mengganggu hidupku? Kau itu hanya mayat eoh, kau hanya mayat. Kalau mati, mati saja sendiri! Jangan mengajak Kris, jangan mengganggu kehidupanku dan Kris! Pergi! Pergi kau! Pergi dari kehidupanku! Pergi..."

Yoona terus berteriak histeris sambil terus melempar gelas-gelas disekitarnya. Tak selang beberapa lama, Yoona menjatuhkan dirinya dibawah meja, lalu menangis terisak memegangi lututnya.

"Tao-ah, Mianhae, mianhae, mianhae.." Ucapnya berulang-ulang. Sang pelayan yang merasa iba dengan gadis cantik didepannya itupun menurunkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sang obyek. Tak lama kemudian, Yoona merasakan pria itu menarik memeluknya, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, Agashi. Aku siap mendengarkan ceritamu"

.

.

.

_Kris membuka matanya perlahan, mencari keberadaan sosok Tao dalam mimpinya. _

"_Ge?" panggilan manja itu kembali terdengar, membuat Kris tanpa sadar mengulaskan senyum diwajahnya, membuat dirinya terlihat semakin tampan sekarang._

"_Ge, Kenapa gege lama sekali? Tao sudah menunggu dari tadi, ge" rajuknya manja. Kris, kini masih terdiam, menikmati pandangan polos pria didepannya. 'Apa benar dia hanya arwah?' batinnya._

"_Ge, kau tidak papa kan?" Tao mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu, membuat jantung pria didepannya berdetak 10 kali lebih cepat sekarang. 'Hei bocah, kau mau membuatku mati ya?' marah Kris dalam hati._

"_Tao, kau tak mengajakku jalan-jalan lagi?" Tanya Kris membuka percakapan. Ia sudah bertekad, malam ini ia akan membuktikan Tao itu arwah atau bukan._

_Bocah panda didepannya itu terlihat panik, kemudian dengan gugup ia menjawab pertanyaan Kris. "Hujan ge, lebih baik kita disini saja"_

'_Hujan?' Kris memandang jalan didepannya. "Tao, ini hanya hujan salju. Bajumu tidak akan basah karena salju-salju kecil itu. Lagi pula, bukankah hebat jika kita berjalan-jalan diantara salju yang jatuh pertama kali?" bujuk Kris. 'Ayolah Tao, aku hanya ingin tahu kau arwah atau bukan. Itu saja' semangatnya dalam hati._

_Tao menggigit bibirnya gugup, sungguh ia tak mau Kris mengetahui semuanya. Ia kemudian mengangguk ragu mengikuti Kris yang telah berjalan menjauh._

"_Kita akan kemana, Ge?" Tanya Tao, sembari mempercepat langkahnya mengejar Kris. Kris, yang merasa Tao terseok-seok mengejarnya, mulai memperlambat langkahnya dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Tao._

.

.

.

_Kris dan Tao kini berhenti disebuah kedai minuman. Kedai itu tidak terlalu besar memang, namun tetap terlihat mahal dan elegan. _

"_Sudah lama aku ingin mengajakmu minum disini" ucap Kris, memancing percakapan diantara mereka._

_Mendengar hal tersebut, Tao hanya terdiam, sembari menatap Kris gugup "Aku tidak suka minum ge"_

_Kris menatap Tao datar, kemudian menyunggingkan seringainya "Kau tidak suka minum, atau kau memang tak bisa minum?"_

"_Apa maksud gege?". Tao kini semakin gugup, takut jika Kris mengetahui sesuatu tentang dirinya._

"_Kau tak bisa minum, karena kau arwah bukan?" jawab Kris enteng._

_Tao membulatkan matanya kaget, mendengar jawaban dari pria disampingnya. Tao merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya, kemudian membuka mulut untuk menjawab tuduhan Kris. Namun, niatannya terhenti saat mendengar teriakan dari dalam kedai._

"Kau pikir kau siapa, Heh? Mengapa kau masih mengganggu hidupku? Kau itu hanya mayat eoh, kau hanya mayat. Kalau mati, mati saja sendiri! Jangan mengajak Kris, jangan mengganggu kehidupanku dan Kris! Pergi! Pergi kau! Pergi dari kehidupanku! Pergi..."

'_Bukankah itu Suara?'_

"_Yoona/ Yoona-nunna" ucap keduanya bersamaan._

**TBC**

**Balasan Review:**

**Sofia ningsih**: Kris dari dulu udah kecantol sama saya eh maksudnya Tao…

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**: entahlah.. tunggu dichap selanjutnya..

**Baby Panda ZiTaoRis Exotics**: iya… review ya…

**Dian deer**: nunggu HunHan? Oke…

**Kyung kyungie**: ahaha… iya ini udah next..

**Kang Hyun Hoo**: Chap depan *teriak pake Tao*

**Kyoptafadilla**: oke… ntar panjangggg sampe kainya bosen dibayar…

**Lishas Turner**: habis saya gak kepikiran bunyi alarm laen selain itu…

**Cacing kawat**: iya… sulaynya cukup sampai disana…

**Izca RizcassieYJ**: iya… tunggu dan review ya..

**Vicky98Amalia**: Oke… coblos nomer 2.. *lho*

**Jettaome**: iya nih…dasar papa tukang selingkuh… aku 95Line… jadi aku eonnimu..

**Ajib4ff**: entahlah, mungkin Tao sama Sehun aja ya? *digampar Luhan*

**Kazehiro Yuki**: dasar kepo… haha.. review lagi ya?

**Selvian summer**: iya pendek… mian.. yang ini udah rada panjangan kan?

**Riyoung Kim**: Oke… ^^

**Jaylyn Rui**: iya, Krisnya pikun… ini udah lanjut..

**Zetta Ichi Kyu**: tunggu di chap selanjutnya… ahaha

**URuRuBaek**: Oke… saya lanjut..

**Gita Safira**: setuju… buang Yoonanya…

**Kopi Luwak**: manis? Apanya? =D

**Milky Andromeda**: saya juga gak terlalu suka crack kok…selamat datang dific ini…

**Kim Jong Daebak**: *terharu* *elap ingus*

**putchanC**: oke… repiu ya?

**Tania3424**: iya…maaf ini malah ada momentnya..

**Viandra Shelvi**: mengharap gak papa lah…. Habis author lagi galau nih gegara kwangmin *curhat*

**Untuk yang kemarin review belum kebalas…saya minta maaf..**

**Seperti biasa, bagi yang males baca balesan Reviewnya bisa langsung di Skip kebawah… Saya minta maaf lagi jika ada review yang terselip, karena mungkin belum sampai keakun saya… *kedip-kedip***

**Saya berharap ini Chap bisa menyelesaikan sedikit kebingungan readers tentang Kristal itu. Maaf juga kalau kurang panjang, saya berharap bisa lebih baik dichap depan…**

**Terima kasih atas partisipasinya… Selamat Berjumpa lagi di Chapter 6…jangan lupa Review… *bow**


	6. Chapter 6

Yoona terus berteriak histeris sambil terus melempar gelas-gelas disekitarnya. Tak selang beberapa lama, Yoona menjatuhkan dirinya dibawah meja, lalu menangis terisak memegangi lututnya.

"Tao-ah, Mianhae, mianhae, mianhae.." Ucapnya berulang-ulang. Sang pelayan yang merasa iba dengan gadis cantik didepannya itupun menurunkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sang obyek. Tak lama kemudian, Yoona merasakan pria itu menarik memeluknya, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, Agashi. Aku siap mendengarkan ceritamu"

**BaekhyunSamaa Present**

**Wish, Dream, and Love**

.

.

.

.

2 Years Ago

Tao merogoh saku bajunya, mencari sisa koin didalamnya. 'Yah, Cuma ada tiga' desahnya pelan. Ia kemudian meletakkan tiga koin itu dimeja kasir, mendongakkan wajahnya menatap sang penjaga.

"Kalau segini masih kurang bocah" Sang penjaga menyodorkan kembali beberapa kantong uang receh dan tiga koin tadi kepada sang bocah, membuat sang bocah tertunduk lesu, kemudian memasang tampang melasnya.

"Ajusshi, tolonglah, aku sangat butuh buku itu" Tao menatap sang pria tua itu polos sambil menampilkan panda eyesnya. Ya, ia harus mendapatkan buku itu, harus. Sudah cukup ia menyusahkan Yoona-nunna dan keluarganya untuk membiayai hidupnya. Ia tak mau menyusahkannya juga untuk membiayai sekolahnya.

"Bocah, bukannya aku jahat atau bagaimana, aku juga butuh hidup dari barang daganganku. Kalau saja kau bisa membayarnya sesuai harga beliku aku akan memberikannya. Tapi ini, setengah dari harga belinya saja kau tak bisa membayarnya" Pria itu menatap Tao iba sambil menyodorkan kembali kantong uang receh Tao.

Tao meraih kantong-kantong uangnya, kemudian memasukkannya kembali kedalam tas. Sudah ia duga, uangnya tidak akan cukup untuk membeli buku itu. Untuk anak yatim piatu sepertinya, bisa membayar uang sekolah dari usahanya sendiri saja sudah baik, tapi ia malah bermimpi bisa membeli buku-buku mahal itu. Mungkin lebih baik meminjam buku-buku lain yang relevan di perpustakaan sekolahnya, dan menabung kembali recehannya, berharap bisa ia gunakan kembali tahun depan.

Puk

Tao merasakan tangan seseorang mendarat dikepalanya. Ia lalu mendongakkan wajah sambil menatapnya polos, membuat pria itu merasa canggung tiba-tiba.

"A-ku, aku mau menukarkan uang dikepalamu dengan itu" ucapnya, sambil menunjuk tas Tao yang berisi uang receh.

.

.

.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri kawasan kios-kios kecil disekitar sekolahnya. Seperti biasa, ia akan berjalan-jalan kemari saat merasa lelah akan hidupnya. Yah, Kris memang lelah akan hidupnya. Ia lelah, lelah harus mendengarkan pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya tiap pagi. Ia lelah, lelah melihat ibunya yang selalu menangis tiap hari. Ia lelah, lelah melihat sang ayah bersama perempuan jalang setiap malam, dan ia lelah, melihat sang adik menghancurkan hidupnya sendiri.

Kris mempercepat langkahnya, berharap ia bisa sampai ditaman kecil diujung jalan. Namun, hal tersebut ia urungkan, melihat sebuah pemandangan menarik disebuah toko.

"Ajusshi, tolonglah, aku sangat butuh buku itu"

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap sang bocah yang tengah memohon pada penjaga toko. Sang penjaga kini menyodorkan kantong-kantong recehan serta beberapa koin –yang Kris hitung berjumlah tiga- pada si bocah, dan menggunamkan penolakannya.

"Bocah, bukannya aku jahat atau bagaimana, aku juga butuh hidup dari barang daganganku. Kalau saja kau bisa membayarnya sesuai harga beliku aku akan memberikannya. Tapi ini, setengah dari harga belinya saja kau tak bisa membayarnya"

Bocah itu kemudian meraih kantong-kantong uangnya, memasukkannya kedalam tas sambil memasang wajah menyemangati diri sendiri yang malah terlihat lucu dimata Kris. Yah, memang terlihat lucu, karena bocah itu tadinya terlihat sedih, dan berbicara sambil memukul dirinya sendiri, yang kini dengan cepatnya berganti dengan ekspresi aneh –yang Kris yakini ekspresi senang- sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan menggerakkannya ke atas. Benar-benar bocah panda yang aneh.

Puk

Kris meletakkan beberapa lembar uang dikepala si bocah, membuat bocah itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kris imut. Kris, yang merasa ditatap sang bocah sedemikian rupa mulai salah tingkah. Tak lama kemudian ia membuka suara, walau masih terbata diawal kalimatnya.

"A-ku, aku mau menukarkan uang dikepalamu dengan itu" ucap Kris, sambil menunjuk tas yang dikenakan bocah itu.

Bocah itu kemudian meraba-raba kepalanya, mencari benda yang tersangkut dirambutnya.

"Aku tidak punya uang receh sebanyak ini" katanya polos, membuat Kris tanpa sadar menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya. Oh iya, Kris lupa jika ia menaruh nominal uang yang cukup besar disana.

"Terserah, aku butuh recehmu" balas Kris datar, setelah berhasil menguasai kegugupannya tadi. Sang bocah kemudian mengeluarkan kantong-kantong uangnya didalam tas dan menyodorkannya pada Kris, yang diterimanya cepat-cepat. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar toko, berniat melanjutkan perjalanannya ketaman yang tertunda tadi.

"Gamuwo, gumuwo, gomuwo"

Bocah itu terlihat merapal beberapa kata. Kris yakin, bocah ini ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, namun ia lupa bahasanya. Kris kini tertawa dalam diam, tak mau image coolnya rusak karena menertawai orang yang tak mengenalnya.

"AH, GOMAWO, AKU TAO" teriak bocah itu, melihat posisi Kris yang telah lumayan jauh dengannya. Mendengar perkataan bocah itu, Kris tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya. Tak lama kemudian ia telah meninggalkan sang bocah sendiri, yang menatap kepergiannya sambil malu-malu.

"Tao, akan ku ingat namamu"

.

.

.

"Kris, berhentilah tersenyum sendirian, kau membuatku ketakutan" kata Suho mengingatkan. Kris, sekarang berada dirumah Suho. Dia berada disana tentu saja bukan tanpa alasan. Setelah kejadian pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya tadi pagi, Kris memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah Suho saja, toh Suho tinggal sendirian setelah kematian orang tuanya dua tahun lalu.

"Biasanya saat bilang akan menginap dirumahku kau pasti dalam keadaan buruk. Kadang marah-marah, bahkan membanting barang. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah sebaliknya, Heh?" Suho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia sungguh bingung, dengan sikap Kris yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Aku berhasil tahu namanya" Kris menatap lurus kearah langit malam. Suho, yang merasa tertarik dengan perkataan singkat Kris tersebut mulai mendekatkan dirinya ke Kris, seraya memasang tampang penasaran.

"Siapa? Bocah yang selalu kau pandangi ditaman itu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kris mengangguk singkat, membuat Suho kembali melontarkan pertanyaannya. "Bagaimana ceritanya? Kalian berkenalan? Lalu kalian bicara apa saja?"

Kris menarik nafas pelan, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. "Bukan berkenalan, karena hanya dia yang mengucapkan namanya"

"Harusnya kau mengajaknya berkenalan. Dasar" Suho mendesah kecewa mendengar jawaban Kris, yang hanya dibalas dengan gunaman oleh sang lawan.

.

.

.

"Panda, kau baru pulang?" Yoona merapatkan kemejanya menemui sang sepupu yang tergopoh-gopoh berjalan memasuki rumah. Ia kemudian membantu Tao menaruh payungnya, dan mengambilkan handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya.

"Iya, tadi pelanggannya sangat banyak, Nunna" jawab Tao. Mereka kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju ruang makan, dan mendudukkan diri disana.

"Ayah dan ibu sudah tidur, kau terlalu lama sih. Kita makan berdua saja, tak apa kan?" Tanya Yoona. Tao memandang kearah Nunnanya bingung.

"Nunna belum makan?" Tanya Tao balik. Yoona menggeleng dan menyunggingkan senyumannya, seolah berkata 'Tak apa, aku menunggumu'. Ia kemudian melangkah menuju dapur, membawakan dua porsi makan malam untuk mereka.

"Tao, besok hari valentine, kau tak ingin memberikan coklat untuk seseorang?" Yoona bertanya disela-sela acara makan mereka. Tao menghentikan kegiatannya menyendok nasi, hendak membalas pertanyaannya.

"Valentine? Hari apa itu?" jawabnya polos.

Yoona terkikik geli, mendengar jawaban polos bocah didepannya. "Ahaha, panda kami polos sekali. Hari valentine itu hari kasih sayang. Pada hari itu, orang-orang akan memberikan hadiah –biasanya coklat- kepada orang-orang yang mereka sayangi."

Tao mengangguk lucu, merespon jawaban sepupunya. "Jadi, Tao harus memberikan coklat kepada Nunna, Ajusshi, dan Ajumma?"

"Begitu juga boleh. Tapi memangnya Tao tak punya orang yang spesial selain aku, Eomma dan Appa?" Yoona kini telah selesai menyantap makan malamnya. Porsinya sedikit, tentu saja membuatnya cepat menghabiskannya.

"Memang Nunna punya orang seperti itu?" Tao masih bertanya sambil menyendok-nyendok nasi dipiringnya.

"Tentu saja, aku kan gadis remaja" Jawabnya bangga. Ia kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya lurus kedepan, seakan Tao tak ada disana. "Aku meyukai seorang pria, dia sangat tampan. Kau tahu, dia satu-satunya yang tidak memujiku cantik saat pertunjukan drama kemarin"

Kedua alis Tao terlihat mendekat sekarang. Nunnanya begitu cantik saat pertunjukan drama tahun baru, dan kenapa bisa pria itu tak memujinya? Kenapa juga Nunnanya bisa suka dengan orang yang bahkan tak bisa melihat pesonanya?

"Namanya Wu Yifan, tapi ia biasa dipanggil Kris. Kau tahu, valentine ini aku akan memberikan coklat padanya. Bagaimana? Kau juga harus coba memberikan coklat untuk orang lain. Kalau tidak, nanti kau bisa jadi perjaka tua. Haha" Yoona mengedipkan matanya nakal, menakut-nakuti adik sepupunya, membuat Tao, kini harus berfikir siapa yang akan ia berikan coklat dihari itu. 'Ah, mungkin pria baik yang menolongku saja' batinnya semangat, sambil menyendok suapan terakhirnya.

.

.

.

Hari valentine telah tiba. Para siswa, kini sibuk dengan coklat dan berbagai aksesoris valentine mereka. Setiap hari valentine, SM High School membebaskan siswanya untuk melakukan apa saja yang mereka mau, asal tidak melanggar aturan sekolah. Mereka boleh berbagi coklat, hadiah, permen, dan berbagai hal lain pada hari itu.

"Tao, kau sudah tahu dimana kelas pria itu?" Tanya Yoona khawatir. Tao menggeleng lucu menjawab pertanyaan kakak tingkatnya itu, membuat Yoona menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Tapi Tao tadi melihatnya melintas dikelas Nunna, mengkin saja ia sekelas dengan Nunna" jawabnya.

Ekspresi Yoona langsung berubah cerah seketika. 'Ya sudah lah, paling tidak dia tahu kemungkinannya' batinnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi bersama. Aku juga akan memberikan coklat untuk Kris dikelas, bagaimana?"

Tao mengangguk menyanggupi usul sepupunya. Tak lebih dari 15 menit mereka telah sampai didepan kelas. Ia –Yoona- kemudian mengucapkan sapaan selamat paginya, membuat perhatian tertuju pada mereka. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak menoleh jika putri sekolah mengucapkan selamat pagi, Heh?

"Halo, selamat pagi" Ucapnya lembut. Ia menolehkan pandangannya kearah Tao sejenak, menanyakan dimana pria yang ia tuju. Tao lalu menunjuk tempat dimana Kris berada, membuat Yoona berbisik kecil. "Wah, sama. Pria yang ingin kutemui juga disana"

.

.

.

Hari valentine tak ubahnya hari-hari biasa bagi Kris. Biasa, karena tak ada yang istimewa dihari itu. Walaupun beberapa siswi bahkan siswa memberikannya coklat, hadiah, atau semacamnya, bagi Kris tetap tidak ada yang istimewa pada hari itu. Yah, mungkin lebih tepatnya belum ada yang istimewa.

"Halo, selamat pagi" ucapan Yoona sontak membuat seisi kelas mengarahkan pandangannya. Kris memicingkan matanya, mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya. 'Bukankah itu Tao?' batinnya.

Yoona terlihat berbisik-bisik dengan Tao. Mereka kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kris, membuat jantung Kris berpacu 20 kali lipat lebih cepat. Kris, bahkan merasa waktu berjalan lambat, membuatnya tergugup melihat posisi Tao yang semakin dekat padanya.

"Aku ingin memberikan coklat ini padamu"

Sebuah suara menginterupsinya, membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum tanpa sadar. Tapi tunggu dulu. Kenapa suara Tao terdengar seperti wanita? Setahunya suara Tao tidak secempreng ini?

"Aku harap kau menerimanya. Aku benar-benar membuatnya dengan susah payah"

Suara itu kembali terdengar, membuat Kris tersadar dari lamunannya. 'Yoona? Jadi, bukan Tao yang memberinya coklat?' batinnya seraya memandang gadis didepannya, yang malu-malu meyodorkan sekotak coklat padanya.

.

.

.

Tao berjalan dengan gugup kearah Kris yang menatap tajam kearahnya. Yah, Tao sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk memberikan coklat pada Kris, orang yang menolongnya. Ia mengeratkan pegangan pada kotak coklat ditangannya, hendak menyodorkan kotak coklat itu padanya.

"Aku ingin memberikan coklat ini padamu"

Tao menurunkan pandangannya menatap tangan yang tersodor kearah Kris. Itu bukan tangannya, sungguh. Ia baru akan memberikan coklatnya tadi.

"Aku harap kau menerimanya. Aku benar-benar membuatnya dengan susah payah"

Tao mengarahkan pandangannya, mengikuti asal suara yang terdengar. Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan orang yang disukai Yoona itu orang yang menolongnya?

"Kris, ayo, terimalah coklatku" Yoona menyodorkan coklat yang dipegangnya lebih tinggi, berharap Kris akan menerimanya.

Kris menatap Tao sekilas, membuat Tao semakin gugup. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya, tanpa mengambil coklat yang disodorkan sang putri sekolah.

"Kau, kemari mencari siapa?" Tanyanya dingin.

Tao menundukkan kepalanya bingung. Ia harus berkata apa? Tak mungkin kan ia berkata ia mencari Kris bersamaan dengan Nunnanya memberikan coklat kan?

"Aku mencari dia. Aku ingin memberikan ini padanya" Ucap Tao sambil menunjuk Suho, pria disamping Kris, membuat Kris merasa ruangan menyempit seketika.

**TBC**

**Balasan Review:**

**Sofia ningsih**:ia, ini author berniat jabarin lengkap masa lalunya, tapi dikit dulu, takutnya kepanjangan…

**PanDragonease26**: iya ini update… maaf lama, makasih sudah di fav…

**Milky Andromeda**: Lihat diChap selanjutnya aja, Tao arwah apa bukan, soalnya diChap ini author Cuma bahas masa lalu.

**Zetta R Vessaliuss**: iya, Yoona kan sepupunya.

**Gita Safira**: iya, setuju… *setuju mulu, dasar pengikut* ini chapnya malah lebih pendek, gak papa kan?

**Dian deer**: Oke, oke, hunhan akan diproses (?)

**Kang Hyun Hyo**: pamer kemesraan gak papa… kan suami suami (?) harmonis..

**Deer Panda**: Penasaran? Chap ini udah jawab kan?

**Riyoung Kim**: Iya… ini udah lanjut… review ya…

**Selvian summer**: iya… maaf updatenya lama… tetep review ya…

**Kyeoptafadila**: iya… tetep review… author bener-bener ingin menyelesaikan 6 cerita ini…

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**: ini flashbacknya…. Tetep review ya…

**Jettaome**: iya saeng… saya lanjut….

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics**: Wah, jangan berprasangka buruk..

**Ajib4ff**: iya.. makasih doanya..

**Vicky98Amalia**: iya… ini mungkin lebih panjang dari Sulay

**siscaMinstalove**: iya, Taonya disini… ini lagi sama saya *ngasal*

**Kazehiro Yuki**: ayo jambak terus… *ikutan jambak*

**Tania3424**: dalem? Yang mana itu?

**Dewdew90**: Wah, makasih… kamu review dari chap 1 sekali hap… jadi terharu *elap ingus*

**Nisa**: Halo… salam kenal juga.. selamat datang…

**Viandra Shelvi**: Tak ada yang abadi huwo huwo *nah loh?*

**Kopi Luwak**: iya, ini udah lanjut… mian pendek…

**Kim Jong DaeBak**: *jualan tisu* Semangat *minum Mirai Ocha*

**Aegya wosukwifejongki**: iya, ini udah lanjut… repiu ya…

**Rachel sulis**: ChanBaek? Oke… terus baca ya..

**Untuk yang kemarin review belum kebalas…saya minta maaf.. sebenernya karena udah lama gak update saya ingin membalasnya via PM, tapi takut mengganggu.**

**Seperti biasa, bagi yang males baca balesan Reviewnya bisa langsung di Skip kebawah… Saya minta maaf lagi jika ada review yang terselip, karena mungkin belum sampai keakun saya… *kedip-kedip***

**Saya juga minta maaf, karena update terlalu lama. Maaf juga kurang panjang, karena saya takut pada bosen kalau kepanjangan. Chap selanjutnya saya akan coba update secepatnya, jadi mohon untuk review lagi *bow**

**Terima kasih atas partisipasinya… Selamat Berjumpa lagi di Chapter 7…jangan lupa Review… See you….**


	7. Chapter 7

"Kris, ayo, terimalah coklatku" Yoona menyodorkan coklat yang dipegangnya lebih tinggi, berharap Kris akan menerimanya.

Kris menatap Tao sekilas, membuat Tao semakin gugup. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya, tanpa mengambil coklat yang disodorkan sang putri sekolah.

"Kau, kemari mencari siapa?" Tanyanya dingin.

Tao menundukkan kepalanya bingung. Ia harus berkata apa? Tak mungkin kan ia berkata ia mencari Kris bersamaan dengan nunnanya memberikan coklat kan?

"Aku mencari dia. Aku ingin memberikan ini padanya" Ucap Tao sambil menunjuk Suho, pria disamping Kris, membuat Kris merasa ruangan menyempit seketika.

**BaekhyunSamaa Present**

**Wish, Dream, and Love**

.

.

.

"Oh, terima kasih" Suho tersenyum canggung pada Tao. "Tapi aku tak bisa menerimanya. Maaf" Suho menyodorkan kembali kotak coklat yang disodorkan pria didepannya.

Tao mengarahkan tangannya untuk meraih coklat tersebut, namun sebuah pergerakan menghentikannya.

"Jika dia tak mau, biar aku yang ambil." Kris mengambil coklat ditangan Suho dengan cepat. Ia kemudian mengambil pula coklat yang disodorkan Yoona dan memberikannya pada Tao. "Dan kau ambil yang ini"

Suho, Yoona, dan Tao menatap Kris bingung. "Bukankah ini coklat Yoona-nunna, kenapa kau berikan padaku?" Tao menatap kotak coklat ditangannya.

Kris tersenyum singkat melihat ekspresi bingung yang muncul diwajah Tao.

"Dia memberikannya padaku, dan aku memberikannya padamu. Apa masalahnya?" Ucapnya datar.

Ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Tao dan Yoona, yang diikuti oleh Suho dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

"Tao, apa maksudnya tadi?" Yoona mengeratkan genggamannya pada pembatas kursi taman yang dipegangnya. Ia kemudian melayangkan tatapan sinisnya pada Tao, membuat Tao tergugup kini.

"Kris memberikan coklat yang buatanku padamu. Kenapa?" Yoona mengubah posisinya. Kini, ia tengah menghadap kearah Tao sambil menggenggam bahunya. "TAO, DIA TAK MENYUKAIMU KAN? KATAKAN PADAKU!" teriaknya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin Nunna" Tao menatap Yoona meyakinkan. Ia kemudian meraih tangan Yoona yang memegang bahunya dan menurunkannya. " Dia tak suka coklat, jadi karena canggung menolaknya, ia berikan padaku. Begitu"

Yoona mengubah ekspresinya, berpura-pura percaya dengan alasan Tao. "Benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Tentu" balas Tao. Melihat anggukan Tao, Yoona tersenyum miring, lalu melontarkan perkataannya lagi.

"Kenapa kau tahu dia tak suka coklat? Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Yoona lagi.

Tao kembali mengangguk sambil tersenyum gugup, membuat Yoona meneruskan ucapannya.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan padaku. Buat aku dekat dengannya. Kau bilang kau mengenalnya kan?"

Tao mau tak mau menyanggupi ucapan sepupunya itu, membuat Yoona tersenyum senang.

'Terserah kau bohong atau tidak. Asal aku bisa dekat dengannya, semua tak masalah bagiku' batin Yoona dalam hati.

.

.

.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya mencari tempat yang dimaksud sahabatnya. Key bilang, Kris selalu berada dimeja dekat rak buku astronomi dipojok perpustakaan. Key tahu, setelah ia mencari info pada salah satu fans Kris, karena Tao bilang ia ingin menemuinya.

Tuk Tuk Tuk

Tao mengetuk-ngetuk meja berharap Kris terbangun dari posisi tidurnya yang tak bisa dibilang normal itu. Ia kini hanya menyenderkan bahunya dikursi sambil menutup matanya, membuat Tao tak yakin ia tidur atau tidak.

Tuk Tuk Tuk

Tao kembali mengetuk meja didepan Kris, namun percuma Kris tak membuka matanya sedikitpun.

'Ternyata ia benar-benar tertidur' batin Tao dalam hati. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang bersebrangan dengan kursi tempat Kris duduk.

'Ah, Tao tunggu saja lebih baik. Siapa tahu dia tiba-tiba terbangun' ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

'Ternyata dia tampan sekali, pantas saja Nunna begitu menyukainya' Batin Tao sambil tersenyum

'Aish Tao, apa yang kau pikirkan, Heh?' Tao kini memukul sebelah kepalanya. Ia kemudian memegangi dadanya, karena merasa jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. 'Aku ini kenapa, Heh?' batinnya lagi.

Kini, tepat 15 menit Tao terduduk sambil memandangi pria didepannya. Yah, Tao masih menunggui Kris yang tertidur, walau semua siswa telah bergegas meninggalkan perpustakaan, karena jam istirahat sudah hampir usai.

Teng Teng Teng

Bel berbunyi, membuat Kris terbangun dari tidurnya. Tao, yang masih dengan aktivitasnya memandangi Kris kini terhuyung kebelakang, kaget karena Kris terbangun tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kris pada Tao, yang kini tengah memerah wajahnya.

'Ah, dasar kau bodoh' sungut Tao sambil memukul kepalanya lagi.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kris pada Tao. Tao kini memukul sebelah kepalanya lucu, membuat Kris tak kuat lagi menahan senyumnya.

Kris, tersenyum sekarang. Baru saja ia bermimpi bertemu Tao dalam tidurnya, kini sang obyek malah datang menemuinya. Bukan hanya itu, Kris tadi sempat melihat Tao memandangi wajanya saat tidur, bahkan Tao juga memerah karenanya.

"Ta-tao tadi mau membicarakan sesuatu pada Gege, tapi tak jadi" Tao menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Kenapa tak jadi?" Kris bertanya lagi

"Bukankah jam istirahat telah selesai? Gege harus masuk kelas kan? Maaf mengganggu waktumu" Tao kini berdiri dan tersenyum pada Kris, hendak meninggalkan perpustakaan dan menuju kelasnya.

"TAO" panggil Kris. Kris kemudian berjalan mendekati Tao, dan memegang pundak Tao agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Mau bicara apa?" tanyanya singkat.

Tao menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lantai yang ia pijaki. "Sebenarnya Tao ingin minta tolong" ucapnya. Ia lalu menarik nafas pelan, sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kris. "Bisakah Gege datang ke EXO café besok malam?"

.

.

.

Kris menatap dirinya dicermin. Sudah dua jam lebih Kris berdiri disana, mencocokkan beberapa baju ditubuhnya. Ia benar-benar ingin membuat Tao terkesan malam ini, karena itu, sebisa mungkin ia ingin berpenampilan sempurna didepan Tao.

"Perfect" ucapnya menilai dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian melirik jam ditangannya.

19.15

Kris mendesah pelan. Masih 45 menit lagi sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan Tao.

"Haruskah aku berangkat sekarang?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

**-"Lebih baik kau berangkat lebih dulu Kris, tak baik jika kau membiarkan Tao menunggu"-**

Kris teringat ucapan Suho saat ia menceritakan kejadian kemarin. 'Benar, bukankah lebih baik ia yang menunggu? Mungkin saja Tao-nya akan terkesan'

Kris kemudian meraih kunci mobil dilaci mejanya, melangkah keluar menuju parkiran mobilnya.

Tak kurang 15 menit, Kris telah sampai di EXO café. Ia lalu mengambil salah satu tempat duduk yang berdekatan dengan jendela dan memesan segelas minuman sembari menunggu sang pujaan hati datang.

20.03

Kini Kris, telah menunggu Tao datang tepat 33 menit. Namun, yang ditunggu belum datang, sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kemunculannya disana.

"Kris"

Sebuah panggilan membuat Kris menoleh kebelakang. Kini, ia mendapati seorang gadis cantik bergaun merah muda mendekat kearahnya. Bukankah itu Yoona?

"Kau, kemari?" hanya dua kata yang dapat meluncur dari bibir Kris. Ia sungguh bingung. Bukankah seharusnya Tao yang berada disini?

Yoona tersenyum manis, menjawab pertanyaan Kris. "Bukankah kau bilang ingin bertemu denganku? Kau tahu Kris, aku sangat senang saat Tao memberikan kabar itu padaku"

Yoona lalu mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi didepannya, memesan minuman kemudian berceloteh panjang lebar.

'Tao, kau ingin aku berkencan dengan Yoona kah?'

.

.

.

"Yah, Tao kenapa kau lesu sekali hari ini?" Seorang pria bermata sipit menepuk bahu Tao, membuat Tao menoleh kebelakang melihatnya.

"Tak ada apa-apa Ge" katanya sambil mengangkat gelas-gelas kotor dari meja pelanggan. Ia lalu mencucinya, sembari mendengarkan ocehan bosnya.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa wajahmu seperti seorang gadis yang patah hati eoh?" pria sipit itu mengedipkan matanya jahil, membuat Tao kikuk sekarang. Ia kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya "Bukankah kau seharusnya senang? Kau bilang kau berhasil membantu Nunna mu kali ini"

Tao mengangguk, membuat pria itu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Lalu kenapa kau terlihat sedih eoh?"

"Shi Yoon-ge, maafkan Tao" Shi Yoon menghentikan senyumannya kini.

"Maaf Ge, harusnya Tao membawa Nunna menemui Gege dulu, menepati janji Tao untuk membantu Gege mendekatinya. Tapi sekarang ia malah berkencan dengan orang lain. Maaf, Ge"

Mendengar permintaan maaf Tao, Shi Yoon tertawa kecil. Ia kemudian menepuk pundak Tao "Seharusnya kau tak mencemaskanku Tao-ah. Bukankah kau sendiri juga menyukai Kris?"

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap kosong kearah air yang mengalir ditangannya.

'Suka atau tidak, perasaan Nunna jauh lebih penting bagiku, Ge' batin Tao pelan

.

.

.

Kris membaringkan dirinya dikasur kamarnya, hendak beristirahat. Malam ini, ia sangat lelah. Ia begitu lelah, mendengar ocehan Yoona sepanjang makan malam tadi, dan juga lelah menemani Yoona berjalan-jalan disekitar kota Seoul.

Prang

Suara pecahan barang membuat Kris membuka matanya, berlari keluar kamar mengecek keadaan. Kini ia mendapati ayahnya tengah membanting vas bunga kearah sang ibu. Kris, hendak berlari menolong ibunya, namun sayang, vas bunga itu telah mengenainya, membuat pipi ibunya tergores luka.

"DASAR PEREMPUAN TAK BERGUNA! BERANINYA KAU MENGOMENTARI KEHIDUPANKU! MEMANGNYA HIDUPMU SUDAH BENAR HAH?!" sang ayah berteriak lantang.

Sang ibu hanya menangis, dan sang ayah pun melanjutkan perkataannya. "MENJAGA DUA BERANDAL SAJA KAU TAK BISA! SEKARANG LIHAT KELAKUAN ANAKMU ITU. MERUSAK DIRINYA SENDIRI?! MEMANG DIA PIKIR DIA BISA MEMBAYAR BIAYA RUMAH SAKITNYA SENDIRI EOH?!"

Ibu Kris terisak, ia lalu membuka suaranya, membalas teriakan suaminya. "Kau pikir dia begitu karena siapa? Dia begitu karena ingin mendapatkan perhatianmu!"

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan tepat mengenai wajah ibunya. Sang ayah yang marah lalu pergi, meninggalkan sang ibu dan membanting pintu. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara mobil, bersamaan dengan turunnya Kris menuju lantai satu menemui ibunya.

"Kau tak apa?" Kris bertanya pada sang ibu sembari mencari kotak P3K. ia lalu mengobati luka dan memar dipipi ibunya yang masih terisak kini.

"Dia masuk rumah sakit lagi? karena itu Bajingan tadi memarahimu?" Kris menanyai ibunya lagi. Kris tak mengerti, apa yang ada dipikiran sang adik, yang terus-terusan meminum dan mengkonsumsi obat dan miras itu, padahal tubuhnya telah rusak sekarang.

"Tak apa, aku akan bicara padanya nanti" Kris telah selesai mengobati pipi sang ibu. Ia lalu bergegas keluar, namun suara sang ibu menghentikannya, membuat Kris menoleh kearahnya.

"Ini salahku"

Kris menatap ibunya dalam, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ini salahku, Kris. Harusnya dulu aku tak menikah dengannya. Harusnya dulu aku tak menerima perjodohan ini"

Ibunya menangis, menjatuhkan air matanya lagi.

"Ini salahku. Aku memisahkannya dari orang yang ia cintai. Ini salahku, salahku membuatmu dan adikmu menjadi begini. Ini salahku, membuatnya meninggal. Ini salahku, salahku-"

"CUKUP" teriak Kris memotong perkataan ibunya. Sudah cukup, cukup bagi Kris mendengar sang ibu menyalahkan dirinya. Kris tahu, ayahnya tak pernah mencintai sang ibu, dan Kris tahu, karena pernikahannya dengan sang ibu, ayahnya harus melepas kekasih yang dicintainya hingga sang kekasih mengakhiri hidupnya. Namun, bukankah hal itu terjadi belasan tahun lalu? Tak seharusnya ibunya membayar kesalahannya dimasa lalu dengan kehidupan menyedihkan seperti ini, kan?

"Ini bukan salah Ibu lagi! Ini salah bajingan itu. Dia, tak seharusnya memperlakukanmu begitu, Bu. Ia seharusnya belajar mencintai ibu! Bukankah itu pilihannya dimasa lalu? Bukankah dimasa lalu ia rela melepas kekasihnya demi warisan orang tuanya?" Kris mengatakannya dengan mata memerah dan sang ibu hanya terdiam.

"Aku pergi dulu" Kris hendak berjalan menjauh keluar, namun sang ibu meraih tangannya.

"Aku tak akan membicarakan ini padanya. Ibu puas?" genggaman ibunya perlahan-lahan mulai melonggar. Kris pun melanjutkan langkahnya, berjalan keluar dan menaiki mobilnya.

.

.

.

Tao mengucek-ngucek matanya. Ia baru tidur dua jam yang lalu, dan ia bahkan belum mengerjakan tugas matematikanya.

"Hah….." Tao menguap lama sekali. Ia sebenarnya masih mengantuk, namun hari sudah pagi. Ia harus kesekolah bukan?

"Aish, kau membuatku gila, Nunna" omel Tao entah pada siapa. Tadi malam, Nunnanya bercerita panjang lebar tentang kencannya dengan Kris, dari mulai makan malam sampai jalan-jalan, yang entah mengapa membuat dadanya sesak. Nunnanya bahkan bercerita hingga membuat Tao tak sempat mengerjakan beberapa tugas sekolahnya.

"Jam 06.00. masih ada waktu untuk mengerjakan PR ditaman" Tao kini telah siap dengan baju sekolahnya. Ia lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dan bergegas menuju taman didekat sekolahnya.

.

.

Tao telah sampai ditaman. Ia kini menuju tempat favorit yang selalu ia tempati –Tao biasanya mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya disana, sebelum berangkat bekerja-. Dia meletakkan tas sekolahnya dan hendak mendudukkan dirinya disana, tapi melihat seseorang sedang tertidur pulas dipohon kesukaannya membuatnya mengurunkan niat, lalu mensejajarkan dirinya melihat wajah sang obyek.

"Kris-ge" ucap Tao sambil menutup mulutnya, takut Kris terbangun karena mendengar suaranya.

Grep

Kris menarik tangan Tao mendekat kearahnya, membuat Tao terkejut karenanya.

"Apa yang Gege lakukan?" Tao panik. Kris terkekeh kecil, lalu menjawab pertanyaan sang pujaan hati.

"Duduk! Kau mau mengerjakan tugasmu kan?"

Tao mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut. Bagaimana Kris bisa tahu ia sering mengerjakan tugas disini?

"Aku sering lewat disini, dan wajah pandamu itu mencolok. Panda berseragam yang sedang menulis setiap hari siapa yang tak hafal, heh?"

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya imut, membuat Kris tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyumnya. Entah mengapa, jika bersama Tao, Kris bisa melupakan masalahnya, masalah keluarganya. Melihat Tao merupakan hiburan baginya, hiburan yang sangat dinantikannya.

Tao, yang melihat Kris tersenyum langsung membulatkan matanya, menatap Kris secara intens. Ini pertama kalinya Tao melihat Kris tersenyum. 'Tampan' batin Tao tanpa sadar.

"A-pa yang kau lihat? Sana kerjakan tugasmu!" Kris tergugup menyadari dirinya ditatap oleh Tao. Kris lalu berpura-pura tertidur kembali, membuat Tao akhirnya berhenti menatap dan membuka bukunya hendak mengerjakan PR.

Puk

Tao merasakan sesuatu menimpa pundaknya. Ia lalu menolehkan wajahnya. Kini, dapat ia lihat Kris sedang tertidur dipundaknya.

"Ge.." Tao memanggil Kris pelan. Yang dipanggil masih menutup matanya, berpura-pura tertidur pulas sekarang.

Tak ada jawaban dari Kris, Tao meraih bolpointnya kembali, hendak melanjutkan tugas sekolahnya.

Deg Deg Deg

Detak jantung Tao yang membabi buta membuat kegiatannya menulis terhenti. Bagaimana bisa kau mengerjakan tugas matematikamu jika jantungmu abnormal begini, Heh?

'Apa yang terjadi pada Tao' Batin Tao sambil memegang dadanya. Ia lalu menoleh menatap wajah tertidur Kris lagi. 'Apa aku benar-benar menyukainya?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

Suho menolehkan kepalanya kepenjuru ruangan, mencari teman sebangkunya yang belum datang. Kris, tak pernah berangkat terlambat biasanya, bahkan ia selalu berangkat pagi, karena Kris tak suka orang-orang menatapnya didepan gerbang.

"Ada apa?" Kris bertanya tanpa dosa, membuat Suho menatap sebal kearahnya.

"Kemana saja kau? Aku pikir kau membolos tahu!" Suho mengomel, namun objeknya malah mengabaikannya.

"Membolos? Kenapa?" Tanya Kris datar.

Suho menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. "Tentu saja karena keluargamu. Adikmu masuk rumah sakit lagi dan orang tuamu bertengkar lagi bukan? Aku pikir kau-"

Suho menghentikan ocehannya. "Aku kenapa?" Tanya Kris masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Tak apa" ucap Suho cepat-cepat. Ia lalu mengambil nafas, mencoba membuka topik percakapan yang baru. "Kenapa kau terlihat bahagia pagi ini?"

Bersamaan dengan pertanyaan Suho, guru mereka telah datang, membuat Suho dan Kris harus menunda percakapan mereka dulu.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari telah berlalu. Yoona masih berusaha mendekati Kris –dengan bantuan Tao tentu saja- bahkan kini telah tersebar gosip bahwa Kris dan Yoona berpacaran, membuat Yoona tersenyum senang.

Disisi lain, Tao dan Kris juga semakin dekat. Sejak insiden ditaman beberapa waktu lalu, Tao selalu bertemu dengan Kris disana. Sesekali mereka membuka percakapan, bercerita tentang beberapa hal kecil, walau terkadang Kris hanya tertidur atau Tao mengerjakan tugas.

Ujian kenaikan kelas telah tiba. Kris dan Yoona akan segera meninggalkan bangku sekolah menengah mereka, sedangkan Tao akan naik ketingkat dua. Kris, berniat menyatakan perasaannya, tak mau lulus sebelum Tao mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan.

**-Aku yakin Tao pasti menerimamu Kris, Semangat!-**

Kris membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Suho kepadanya. Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu menyimpan handphonenya disaku, menunggu Tao datang ditaman. Kris tahu, biasanya Tao akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Kris, aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar disini" Sebuah suara menginterupsinya, membuatnya menoleh kebelakang. Bukankah itu Yoona?

"Aku kira Tao berbohong kau ada disini" Yoona tersenyum manis. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kris, menempati tempat yang biasa ditempati Tao.

"Hm" balas Kris singkat. Ia lalu menutup matanya, berpura-pura tidur dan menunggu Tao.

"Kris" Panggil Yoona. Kris masih tertidur, namun Yoona tetap melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" Kris masih terdiam.

"Aku-" Yoona mengambil nafas pelan. "Menyukaimu"

Kris masih terdiam, membuat Yoona mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku tahu kau mendengarnya, jadi tak perlu pura-pura tidur"

Yoona menarik nafas lagi "Tak apa kalau tak mau jawab sekarang. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau menjawabnya"

Kris membuka matanya, menatap Yoona datar. "Aku menyukai orang lain" jawabnya. Kris lalu mengambil tasnya dan berdiri, meninggalkan Yoona yang masih menatapnya.

'Apa ini berarti aku ditolak?' Batin Yoona dalam hati.

.

.

.

'Kris menyukai orang lain?' Batin Tao pelan. Ia kini sedang menunggu Nunnanya menyatakan perasaannya pada Kris. Yah, Tao sebenarnya berada disana, bersembunyi dan mendengarkan percakapan Yoona dan Kris dari tadi.

'Siapa yang Kris-ge sukai?' Katanya. 'Bolehkah Tao berharap itu Tao?'

Tao lalu memukul sebelah kepalanya. 'Mana mungkin itu dirimu, Heh? Dasar Tao bodoh' batinnya lagi. Bagi Tao, tak mungkin Kris menyukainya, karena toh, mereka sama-sama pria, bukan? tentu saja yang Kris sukai itu gadis yang sangat cantik –bahkan melebihi kecantikan Nunnanya, kan?

'Nunna saja ditolaknya, Beraninya orang sepertiku berharap' ia lalu memukul-mukulkan kepalanya pelan kepohon didepannya.

"Tao, kau sedang apa?" Yoona tersenyum miris. Tao merasa tingkah anehnya dilihat sang kakak hanya tersenyum lucu. "Bukan apa-apa" jawabnya. "Nunna sudah selesai?"

Yoona tersenyum lagi, "Sudah"

"Bagaimana?" Tao bertanya lagi, berpura-pura tak tahu hasilnya. Memalukan bukan jika ia ketahuan mengintip sejak tadi?

"Hasilnya? Dia belum menjawabnya" Yoona lalu melangkah meninggalkan taman, yang diikuti oleh Tao dibelakangnya. "Tapi aku yakin, setelah ini ia pasti akan menerimaku"

Tao membulatkan matanya, mendengar jawaban dari Nunnanya. 'Bukankah Kris telah menolaknya? Kenapa Nunnanya berbohong? Dan apa yang akan Nunnanya lalukan Heh?' batin Tao dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Nunna, kau bilang tadi Kris akan menerimamu?" Tao membuka percakapan, saat dirinya dan Yoona tengah makan bersama dirumah.

Yoona mengangguk, lalu mengambil nasi dan menyendokkannya kepiring Tao. "Hm"

"Bagaimana? Bukankah ia menyukai orang lain?" Tao bertanya lagi. Sedetik kemudian ia menutup mulutnya, kelepasan membicarakan hal yang didengarnya.

"Kau mengintipku?" Tanya Yoona kini. Tao hanya menunduk, tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Nunnanya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Yoona bertanya lagi. Tao menggeleng kecil, kali ini. Tidak, Nunnanya tak boleh tahu jika Tao menyukai Kris.

"Benarkah?" Yoona meletakkan piring yang dipegangnya kearah Tao kasar. Ia lalu duduk dan mengambil sendok didepannya, hendak makan tentu saja.

"Ayah mengenal Tuan Wu, ayah dari Kris. Dan aku akan meminta bantuan darinya" Yoona menyendok nasi dipiringnya, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku mengatakan ini padamu karena kau bilang kau tak menyukainya. Jadi, kalau kau menyukainya, menyerahlah Tao! Karena aku tak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkannya"

Tao menatap Nunnanya, mencerna segala ucapan yang dikatakannya. 'Meminta bantuan Tuan Wu? Apa itu artinya harapan Tao semakin kecil?'

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Balasan Review:**

**Dian deer:** Kira-kira meninggal gak? *pake nanya, emang kamu siapa thor?* :V

**Ajib4ff:** See you… makasih tetep review..

**Jettaome:** Ia saeng, maaf-maaf…. saya baru bisanya update itu…. Ini papah Kris panjangan gak papa kan?

**Milky Andromeda:** Panjang gak papa? Ini rada panjang, gak bosen bacanya, kan?

**12Wolf:** Ada kok… tetep review ya?

**Kang Hyun Yoo:** Iya tuh… si naga emang gitu… ini udah lanjut…

**Wolfsv:** Oke… ini lanjut…

**AinesHMJ:** IYA… INI LANJUT…*ikutan tereak*:

**Sofia ningsih:** Yang ini masih kasihan gak Tao-nya? /Sofia: Nggak Thor/ Author: pundung/

**Kyeoptafadila:** Kira-kira siapa? *nunjuk Kaisoo*

**Kazehiro Yuki:** Lama ya? *cengengesan* *dilempar balik sama tisu*

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw:** Ini udah ketahuan hubungannya kan? atau belum? *nyengir siwon*

**Vicky98Amalia:** Oke… review lagi ya?

**Mintahunhan:** Ahaha, maaf-maaf, takutnya kalau kepanjangan jadi jenuh bacanya…

**siscaMinstalove:** Wah, jawabnya dari mana dulu ini? udah kejawab dichap ini kan? *belum padahal*

**Cho Seo Ryun:** Iya… ini lanjut… Selamat datang di Fic ini…

**Tania3424:** Ini masih flash back, tapi 1 Chap lanjutnya nggak kok..

**Zetta R Vessalius:** Moga ini Chap dan besok ngejawab semuanya dah…

**RZHH 261220:** Tadinya mau dibuat kasih kekamu, tapi ….. *niat ngegombal* Oh iya, angkanya itu mengingatkan saya pada tanggal lahir deh… *gak penting*

**SapphireGirl:** Iya tuh… dasar Naga… *ikutan heboh*

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis Exotics:** Iya tuh… Oh iya… Makasih Repiunya…

**LevinaBaekYeol:** *dengerin curhat* Baekyeol-nya? Tunggu aja ya… tetep review… Pokoknya, buat Baekhyun-ku (?) *ngaku-ngaku* *dijambak Chanyeol* pasti aku tulis kok…

**Untuk yang kemarin review belum kebalas…saya minta maaf.. sebenernya karena udah lama gak update saya ingin membalasnya via PM, tapi takut mengganggu. Buat yang males baca balesannya Skip aja…**

**Saya benar-benar berterima kasih, karena walau updatenya lama, masih ada yang mau review. Thank You, Terima Kasih, telah review…. *bow***

**Buat Chap ini, maaf panjang juga, updatenya lama juga…. Ini udah secepatnya.**

**Selanjutnya masih TaoRis, 2 chap lagi… *dilempar daun*. Mau digabung jadi satu, tapi panjang, takut jenuh. **

**Chap setelah TaoRis selesai itu Kaisoo… Masih ada yang nunggu Kaisoonya gak? Moga masih ada… Buat Kaisoonya gak sekompleks ini kok… lebih simple, gak sepanjang ini….**

**Terima kasih atas partisipasinya… Selamat Berjumpa lagi di Chapter 8…jangan lupa Review… See you….**


End file.
